Moving On From Tragedy
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: When Sark Rapes Sydney Will Vaughn Be Able To Help With The Pain
1. Chapter 1

Moving On From Tragedy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: This is my First Alias Fan fiction. Please be warned that this story will contain a few rape scenes. And also that Sark is evil. I am a huge Sydney/ Vaughn fan and hate Lauren. So you know that Sydney/Vaughn will be a couple in the end but there will be many twist and turns. SonnyCarlyJasonCortney aka Kelli  
  
Setting: Sydney's Apartment  
  
Sydney Bristow was sitting on her sofa in her apartment thinking about how her life changed during her missing two year her boyfriend at the time was now married to Lauren Reed. Her best friends were gone Will was in the Witness Protection Program somewhere. And her other best friend Francie was killed by her genetic double Allison Doren. Then Allison had taken over Francie's life and Sydney didn't figure it out till it was too late which was the start of her life being torn apart by The Covenant. Sydney felt like a shell of a person because she didn't have any one that cared about her anymore. Well that wasn't all true she had her father but her relationship with him was strained at best. Then there were her missing two years she had found out with Kendall help that when she was taken by the covenant they attempted to brainwash but he said it didn't work because of her Project Christmas training her father had put her through as a child. She had also found out that her identity during her missing two years was Julia Thorne. So from that point on her main goal was to take down The Covenant . But Sydney wanted more in her life was normalcy but she knew she couldn't have it in till she brought the enemy that destroyed her life The Covenant.  
  
Sydney turned and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall she realized it was getting late and she had to be at work at 7 am and it was already midnight so she got up off the sofa and head to her bedroom to a restless night sleep dreaming about Vaughn and what her life would have been like if there weren't two years taken from her life.  
  
Setting: The Next Day Sydney's Apartment  
  
Sydney was up early as usual and getting ready to go for her morning  
jog when all the sudden her CIA issued cell phone rang. She nearly  
jumped at the shrill ring Sydney picked it up.  
  
Sydney: Bristow  
Vaughn : Sydney we need you to come to the Opts center right away.  
Sydney : Vaughn I will be there in two hours can't this wait?  
Vaughn: Sorry Syd no it can't.  
Sydney: I will be there in 15 minutes.  
Vaughn: Ok bye  
Sydney: Bye.  
Sydney wondered what was urgent that she had to go in right now. So  
Sydney head back to put on her usual black suit and headed to the CIA.  
  
Setting: CIA Building  
Sydney had just walked in to the CIA and will out a moment to her self  
Vaughn comes running up. He looks like he is on the trial of a lead.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn what's going on?  
  
Vaughn: Syd you will find out soon let just go to the meeting you Dad  
and Dixon are waiting for us.  
  
Setting: Debriefing Meeting  
  
Sydney and Vaughn entered the meeting she noticed the look on everyone  
face. She and Vaughn sat down quickly.  
  
Dixon: Morning everyone sorry for the early wake up call. But we  
have a situation. As it turns out Sark as resurfaced and is planning  
to steal a Rambaldi artifact form and museum in Florence, Italy this  
artifact is suppose to be a component for a bio-weapon The Covenant  
wants to develop. I will let Jack explain what the mission is.  
  
Jack: The mission is to attend a party that the museum owner is  
throwing then Sydney you will go down to the sub-basement were the  
Rambaldi artifact is located and retrieve it and bring it to me. But  
be careful Sark will be in there also.  
  
Sydney: Ok so when do we leave?  
Jack: You and Vaughn leave at midnight.  
Dixon: Meeting dismissed  
Sydney and Vaughn left the meeting and looked at each other. They  
had to work together and that was always strange with their history  
but they did it anyway.  
  
Sydney: So I will meet you in Marshall's office to get the equipment  
for the mission and our alias. In fifteen minutes.  
  
Vaughn: Ok Syd.  
  
Sydney walked off in the opposite way she had to find her father.  
There was something in his eyes in that meeting that he didn't bring  
up and she wanted to know what it was. As Sydney turned the corner she  
saw him talking to Dixon. So she went up to them.  
  
Sydney: Dad can I speak to you for a moment please?  
  
Jack (with a look of concern ): Sure Sydney. What's the matter?  
  
Sydney: Dad in the meeting you had a angry look in your eyes and it  
was about  
Sark and it looked like you wanted to tell me something?  
  
Jack Sydney it was nothing really.  
  
Sydney: Dad really what was it?  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
What do you think? Please R&R 


	2. Chapeter 2

Moving On From Tragedy  
Chapter 2 A/N: Here it is Chapter 2. Be warned there will be many twist and turns in this chapter. Here we go. I got a question in Chapter 1 reviews and here is the answer yes Lauren is evil and Vaughn will find out very soon. And I also was asked my reviewers if this is a Sydney/Sark story and no it is not. I love Sydney/Vaughn and also will.  
  
Sydney: Dad what's going on?  
  
Jack: Nothing Sydney really  
  
Sydney: Dad tell me.  
  
Jack: Sydney I don't know how to tell you this. It will change what you thought you where doing the past two years. Even though you were so called brainwashed and doing The Covenant's work. Dixon and I found something that we where shocked to find. And we don't know if you truly don't remember that so called aspect of your life back then or are you trying to repress the memories. We know you remember bits and pieces.  
  
Sydney: Dad just tell me I can handle whatever it is I promise you.  
  
Jack Ok Sydney here it goes. As it turns out Dixon and I found a marriage license with the names Julia Thorne and Julian Sark on the marriage license and we found no divorce papers. So as it looks Sydney I am sorry to say that you are still married to Sark.  
  
Sydney (shocked and trying to understand): Dad let me get this straight your saying while I was Julia Thorne I married Sark and we are not divorced. So I am still married to the world's most horrible man.  
  
Jack: Yes I am Sydney.  
  
Sydney: This can't be true dad it just can't be true. I would never do anything like that even if I was acting like someone else at the time.  
  
Jack: You would if you would if you were so called programmed to.  
  
Sydney (on the verge of tears): Dad I can't handle this right now I have to go get ready for the mission.  
  
Jack: I know Sydney. Just remember Sark thinks your dead and that he is also after Rambaldi's painting that you need to retrieve.  
  
Sydney: I know dad.  
  
With that Sydney walked away from her father and as she walked down to Marshall's office she was trying to rap her mind around that she was married. But not only married but married to Sark of all people.  
  
Setting Marshall's Office  
  
Sydney walked into Marshall's office to meet Vaughn and she was still in shock after what her father had told her. Vaughn noticed something was bothering her but he didn't want to question her in front of Marshall. So he and Sydney listened intently as Marshall explained the equipment for the mission  
  
Marshall: The Rambaldi painting your to retrieve is in the sub –basement of the art dealers house where the party is. The only way to get around the alarm system is to by passes the guards that are located in the both wings where the sub-basement entrances are and then enter the alarm code which changes every week. I hacked into the alarm system and got the code it is this week 2538746531983. Then motion censors protect the painting so you will have to block them so you can retrieve the painting.  
  
Vaughn: Ok Marshall thanks  
  
Sydney: Yeah Marshall thanks  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walk out of the office no speaking at all both just thinking about what is ahead of them. Sydney head home to pack and Vaughn did also. Meanwhile Lauren was on her cell phone filling Sark in on the CIA's mission.  
  
Lauren: Sark I just got out of the CIA mission meeting and Sydney and Michael are being sent to an art dealer's dinner party to retrieve one of Rambaldi's paintings as part of his prophecy. In Florence, Italy  
  
Sark: So what your telling me is my lovely wife is alive and working for the CIA again and is headed Florence, Italy. Where we are after the same Rambaldi's painting.  
  
Lauren: Yes.  
  
Sark: Ok Lauren we will go to this dinner party be ready by 12: 30 am so it doesn't look like we are trail the CIA.  
  
Lauren: Will do Sark. Bye  
  
Sark: Bye  
  
Setting: Sydney's Apartment  
  
Sydney got home just in time to have forty-five minutes to pack and get back to the airstrip to meet Vaughn. Sydney finished packing in fifteen minutes and realized what her Dad had told her earlier that day was just now sinking in. She collapsed on the sofa had started to contemplate what this new information would do to her already screwed up life. She was married to one of the most dangerous men in the world and she didn't even remember that part of her life. Maybe her Dad and Dixon were right maybe she was repressing that part of her life. Maybe it was just too horrible to remember. Sydney was about to break down when she realized she needs to get going.  
  
Setting: Airstrip  
  
Sydney had just pulled up in her SUV and was getting out of the car to meet Vaughn. She headed straight for the jet. Without saying a word to Vaughn. Vaughn wanted to know what was going on and with a 13 hour to Italy he was going to find out what was going on with Sydney. He boarded the jet and Sydney was already seated and ready for take off. Vaughn took his seat across from Sydney but he didn't want to bring up the topic just yet. They flew in silence for a while in till Vaughn got the nerve to speak to Sydney.  
  
Vaughn: Syd is something wrong you have been acting strangely ever since we went our separate ways after the briefing. What happened?  
  
Sydney: Nothing is wrong Vaughn really it's nothing I can't handle on my own.  
  
Vaughn: Come on Syd I can read you like a book I use to be able to read your every move. Please open up to me like you use too.  
  
Sydney (on the verge of tears): That's just it Vaughn I can't tell you what's going on in my life anymore we are not together anymore as a couple. I can't just dump my problems on you anymore your married and I am trying to piece back together what's left of my life.  
  
Vaughn: But Syd I am still your friend and friends lean on each other when they have problems.  
  
Sydney (crying): Vaughn I just can't bring myself to accept it. It's too horrible. I just can't understand it myself yet. I found out more things from my Dad and Dixon about my missing two years and if I tell you it will change what you think of me and trust me you won't believe it if I tell you. I didn't when my Dad told me.  
  
Vaughn moved over to the seat beside Sydney and reached to cradled her in his arm. While she cried.  
  
Vaughn (in comforting tone): Shhh Syd it's ok just tell me baby I love you I promise I won't judge whatever it is. Remember whatever happened to you The Covenant was attempting to brainwash you and you had not control over what they did to you or what they told you to do.  
  
Sydney: Ok Vaughn I will tell you. But do promise not to judge in till I am finished.  
  
Vaughn: Yes Syd I do.  
  
Sydney (sniffling): Ok I don't know where to start. After the briefing I went to find my dad because he looked mad in the mission briefing when Dixon brought up Sark. So when I found him he was still talking to Dixon. He saw me walk up and Dixon left then I confronted him about his anger. At first he wouldn't tell me what he and Dixon where talking about so I asked him in till he relented and told me what was going on. He then told me there was more to my missing two years then we originally thought. He told me that he and Dixon had found a marriage license with the names Julia Thorne and Julian Sark on the marriage license and no divorce papers. So as it is now I am still married to Julian Sark. And my Dad and Dixon believe that I am repressing these memories.  
  
Vaughn (in shock): So your saying while you where Julia Thorne you married Sark.  
  
Sydney: Yes Vaughn that's what I'm saying.  
  
Vaughn: And you're still married to him because there are no divorce papers.  
  
Sydney (crying): Yes. Do you hate me Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: No wonder you didn't want tell me and no Syd there is no way I hate you because you didn't know what you where doing. Plus I love you to deeply to ever hated you.  
  
There was a strange stillness for a while Vaughn was trying to understand what Sydney had just told him and Sydney trying to understand how this changes her life. Then Sydney spoke up.  
  
Sydney (in a voice barely above a whisper): Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: Yeah Syd.  
  
Sydney: Sark doesn't know I am still alive and I am his wife in till I divorce him or kill him which ever presents it's self as an option first. I am afraid of what he'll do if he sees me in Italy since he will be at t he party also.  
  
Vaughn: I know you are but don't worried I won't let him near you I promise you that with my life.  
  
With that Sydney finally felt protected from what her life had become. And she knew with Vaughn she would always be loved and safe.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter will contain the rape scenes I warned you about in the beginning of the story. But it will set up the rest of the story. So here we go and I promise to not make the rape scenes last too long.  
  
Chapter 3: Moving On From Tragedy  
  
Setting: Sydney and Vaughn's Hotel Room, Florence, Italy  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had just gotten to the hotel room and they were settling in for the mission. The party was the next day. The CIA sent them a day early so they make sure they had the right intel so Sydney was sitting on the bed and Vaughn was on the desk chair across from her. They were study the mission details one last time to make sure they could pull it off. All of a sudden, Sydney spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I'm scared.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, it's going to be ok. I will protect you, I promise.  
  
Sydney (crying): Vaughn, I am scared of Sark. He doesn't even know I'm alive. And worst yet, I am married to him and I don't even remember it. What am I going to do when he gets there and he sees me? He might kill me! I don't know what to do.  
  
At that point, Vaughn had moved over to where Sydney was sitting and sat on his knees in front of her. Sydney had her head in her hands, sitting. She continued to sob not noticing him near her. Vaughn's heart broke in half at the sight of her weeping figure. He wished he could take away all the pain that her two missing years caused her.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, please look at me.  
  
Sydney looks up with tears still pooling in her eyes. She looked as if she was going break into pieces. Vaughn just stayed in front of her and wiped away the tears with his thumbs gently. Vaughn then gets up off his knees and sits on the bed beside Sydney, moving to cradle her in his arms. He thought how could this woman in front of me be Sydney Bristow? The Sydney Bristow he knew and loved was a strong and fearless woman. The person in front was just a shell of a person that she used to be.  
  
Vaughn (in a reassuring tone): Syd, it's going to be fine. I know your scared, but nothing is going to happen to you tomorrow night.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, how can you be so sure? How do you know he won't take me away from everyone I love?  
  
Vaughn: I just am. Do you trust me to protect you?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, I do, Vaughn. I do with my life.  
  
Just then Vaughn looked over at nightstand and noticed that the alarm clock on the nightstand read 4:30 am. He realized they need to go to sleep since they had a mission ahead of them. So he decided to see if he could get Sydney to rest.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, it's getting late. I think we should get some rest.  
  
Sydney (in childish tone): No, I can't sleep. Every time I do, I have a nightmare about what happened in my missing time. Like what they did to me and now that I know I'm married to Sark, it will just make them even more worse.  
  
Vaughn (in a reassuring tone): Syd, I'm right here if you need me. I won't leave you tonight, I promise. Now let's get some sleep.  
  
Sydney finally settled down 15 minutes later into a deep slumber. Vaughn held on tight to her as she slept then he drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
Setting: The Next Morning Sydney and Vaughn's Hotel Room  
  
Sydney and Vaughn woke up at 9 am with the morning light streaming through the window. It was one of most restful night sleep Sydney had had in a long while. Then it dawned on her Vaughn had his arms around her like he did while they were a couple. She quickly moved away from his touch.  
  
Sydney (disorient): Vaughn what are you doing?  
  
Vaughn (sleepily): I didn't do anything I swear. We just fell asleep that's all.  
  
Sydney: Ok.  
  
Sydney believed him it was just hard to trust anyone or anything after what happened to her. Sydney just sat on the bed thinking about what could have been. It just hurt so horribly to think about what her life would have been like if The Covenant hadn't taken her. Vaughn saw this far away look in her eyes and it just killed him. He was thinking the same think what life could have been like if she wasn't ripped out of his life for two years. They probably would be married by now. He had planned to propose to her in Santa Barbara but that never happened. If it had Sydney won't be married to Sark and he to Lauren. They would be together.  
  
Sydney: Well Vaughn I'm going for a run would you care to join me?  
  
Vaughn: Sure why not lets go.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn headed out the door and headed down the street to the local park for their run. Neither one of them said a word to each other. When all the sudden Sydney turned and caught a glimpse of someone. She stopped dead in her tracks. Vaughn nearly ran into her when she stopped. She looked frightened. Vaughn couldn't see what she was looking at but when she didn't move a muscle in five seconds he started to speak.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney? Hello Sydney? Talk to me please  
  
Sydney all the sudden snapped out of her trance. As if nothing happened at all.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn what's the matter?  
  
Vaughn: Syd you zoned out on me there what did you see to make you stop all the sudden?  
  
Sydney (in a shaky voice): It just can't be he can't find me I have to hid.  
  
Vaughn was getting worried he had never seen Sydney act this strangely before. With out thinking he took Sydney in his arms right then and there. They hugged for a long while before Sydney pulled away from his embrace.  
  
Vaughn: Syd who did you see?  
  
Sydney: I thought I saw my beloved husband.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney Sark is nowhere in sight I promise you your mind is just playing tricks on you. Your just worried about the mission tonight I understand. But remember what I told you last night I will be there to protect you I promise. Let's forget about the run and go back to the room.  
  
Sydney: Yeah let's go.  
  
Setting: Later That Night Sydney & Vaughn's Hotel Room  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were getting ready for the party. Vaughn was getting ready in the main room while Sydney was getting ready in the bathroom. It hadn't taken Vaughn all that long to get ready. Vaughn Was now waiting for Sydney to finish up in the bathroom. When all the sudden Sydney open the door and step out in a sapphire blue diamond dress with a diamond chocker and earring and her up in french twist with bits of hair framing her beautiful face. Vaughn was shocked at how good she looked.  
  
Vaughn: Wow Syd you look great.  
  
Sydney: Thanks Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn: Ready to go Mrs. Nelson?  
  
Sydney: Yes Mr. Nelson.  
  
As they walked out into the lobby of the hotel they could feel all eyes in their direction and a whisper here and there about how fabulous they looked together. As they walked out to the CIA issued black convertible. Sydney felt so relaxed with Vaughn at her side she almost forgot that this was a mission.  
  
Setting: Andrew Taylor's Mansion (Museum Owner/Art Dealer)  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had just pulled up to the mansion and were walking up the front steps when all the sudden Sydney froze. Vaughn saw and felt her stiffen he turned to her and whisper in her ear.  
  
Vaughn (whisper): Syd I'm right beside you nothing is going to happened to you I promise.  
  
Sydney didn't respond she just relaxed and began to move again. Vaughn and Sydney made it up the rest of the steps. And enter the mansion when they where stopped and asked if they where on the guest list.  
  
Vaughn: Yes Lucas and Elizabeth Nelson.  
  
Man: Ha yes you may enter.  
  
Vaughn: Thank you  
  
As Sydney and Vaughn entered the main ballroom Vaughn realized how natural it felt to have Sydney back in his arms as if she had never left them in the first place. Right then in there he wished this moment could last forever. When it hit him he could ask Sydney to dance before the gauds changed shifts and the could obtain the painting.  
  
Vaughn (in a whisper): Sydney would you like to dance? We have forty-five minutes before the gauds change shifts.  
  
Sydney (in a whisper) Sure I would love too Vaughn.  
  
As Vaughn led Sydney out onto the dace floor it just felt so right to both of them. About fifteen minutes into the dance Vaughn turned Sydney and they saw who just walked through the door at the same time it was Lauren and Sark. Sydney and Vaughn couldn't believe their eyes. Then it finally clicked in Vaughn's head Lauren was the working for the Covenant she was partly if not fully responsible for ripping Sydney out of his life for two years. As soon as Vaughn and Sydney spotted Sark and Lauren Sydney spoke,  
  
Sydney: I just figured out how I spotted Sark in the park by the hotel. Lauren had must have told Sark I was alive.  
  
Vaughn: I know Syd and I am so sorry. When we get home I'm ending it. She is the covenant mole I can't believe it Sydney: Vaughn I know you feel betrayed right now but we have a job to do.  
  
Vaughn: I know  
  
Sydney: Vaughn we have to the guards are changing shifts in ten minutes.  
  
Vaughn: Ok let's go. I will make sure no one enters while you're down there.  
  
Meanwhile Lauren and Sark are planning the same move. But neither of them spotted Vaughn or Sydney when they entered the ballroom.  
  
Lauren: Lets move we need that painting and to get out as quickly as soon as we can.  
  
Sark: Yes Lauren  
  
Lauren: Lets move  
  
Meanwhile Sydney was already in the sub-basement attempting to enter the room were the painting was. She had just entered and was about to retrieve the painting she heard a thick british accent behind her.  
  
Sark: Well if it isn't my lovely wife.  
  
Sydney spun around quickly and there she was face to face with Sark. She froze for a moment then regained her strength  
  
Sydney: What the hell do you want?  
  
Sark: The same thing you want. I want you.  
  
Sydney (angry): Well go to hell you will never have me again for as long as you live. Which won't be long if I have anything to say about it.  
  
As soon as Sydney said that she saw Sark's eyes turn deep blue with anger and passion at the same time. Without warning Sark took her in his arms and began it kiss her roughly and then his hands began to undo her bra. He then moved on to her lower half of her body and undid her. With in seconds Sark had Sydney up against the basement wall. Sydney realized then and there was no way to get away from Sark he had her pinned against the wall. Then it hit her full force he was planning to have his way with her. And there was nothing she could do he was going to rape her there in the basement. So she just shut down her mind and let it happened she felt so numb but that all she could feel at the moment. She felt Sark enter her and he did what he wanted then he left her there up against the wall then he had the nerve to speak to her.  
  
Sark (evilly): So sweetheart was as good for you as it was for me?  
  
Sydney didn't respond she just stood there feeling numb and in total shock. Then Sark left with the painting in hand. Meanwhile Vaughn was getting worried Sydney should be out by now when all the sudden he saw Sark and Lauren leave the ballroom with the suitcase that held the painting. All at once it hit Vaughn Sydney had run into Sark down there and there was no telling what he had done to her. Vaughn then took off to find her.  
  
Vaughn: Syd you down here?  
  
Sydney (in a voice barely above a whisper): Vaughn help me please  
  
Vaughn went running to where he head Sydney's voice. As he round the corner he saw Sydney. He stopped dead he just took in her appearance. Her beautiful dress was ripped and down around her feet she was undressed all the way  
  
Vaughn: Syd What happened?  
  
Sydney finally snapped her mind back in a working state but didn't respond to Vaughn's question right away.  
  
Vaughn: What happened?  
  
Sydney (shocked): He rape me Vaughn Sark raped me my so-called husband raped me.  
  
Vaughn: Oh Sydney baby I'm so sorry.  
  
Sydney: That's not the worst part he took the Rambaldi painting  
  
Vaughn: I don't care what Lauren and Sark took lets just get you to somewhere safe. I love baby.  
  
Sydney : I love you too.  
  
So what did you think let me know R&R Kelli 


	4. Chapter 4

Moving On From Tragedy  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews I love it. This will be a very sweet chapter I promise. Hey haven't decided what I want to do to Sark and Lauren yet but I will. Kelli  
  
Setting: Sydney and Vaughn's Hotel Room Later That Night.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had just arrived back at the hotel room. Vaughn was walking with Sydney because he didn't trust her own body to support her weight. He gently guided her over to the bed and helped her sit down. She hadn't stopped shaking since they left the party. He just felt so guilty because he had promised to keep her safe from Sark.  
  
He bent down to Sydney's eye level and quietly spoke.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, Baby I have to call Dixon and your Dad to let them know about Lauren and the mission. I will just be in the living room on the phone.  
  
Sydney (shaking and crying): Vaughn please don't leave me. I need you.  
  
Vaughn (in a caring tone): Syd, Honey I won't leave you, I promise. I just have to make a phone call. Will you be ok for twenty minutes by yourself?  
  
Sydney: Yes, Vaughn I think I will be ok.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I will be right back.  
  
Sydney didn't respond she just sat there looking into space. Vaughn knew right at the moment he couldn't help her. So, he left to make the phone call.  
  
Setting: Living Room  
  
Vaughn dialed the CIA Opts Center and waited. Finally somebody picked up and Vaughn spoke.  
  
Vaughn: This is Agent Vaughn, ID number 5690234. I need to speak to Director Dixon and Agent Bristow quickly.  
  
Man: Ok, Agent Vaughn, hold on a moment please.  
  
Vaughn waited less then five minutes before he heard Dixon and Jack come on the line.  
  
Jack & Dixon: Agent Vaughn what's the problem?  
  
Vaughn: Sydney and I showed up at the party and like we knew would happen, Sark showed up. But my wife also showed up on his arm. Lauren is the Covenant mole. Plus, she told Sark that Sydney was alive. They also got the Rambaldi painting.  
  
Jack & Dixon: Lauren is Covenant, Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: Yes.  
  
Jack & Dixon: We will track them and apprehend them.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks and I want my divorce final from Lauren by the time we get back in the states. I'm sure Sydney wants the same thing with Sark.  
  
Jack & Dixon: That we can do.  
  
Vaughn: Thank you. Now, Dixon, may I speak to Jack a moment alone please?  
  
Dixon: Sure, Vaughn.  
  
Then Jack took over the phone conversation.  
  
Jack: What is it, Vaughn, is Sydney ok?  
  
Vaughn: No, Jack, she's not. Lauren apparently told Sark she was alive. And Sark followed here down to the sub-basement when she went to get the Rambaldi painting. He attacked her and pinned her against the wall so she couldn't move then he raped her.  
  
Jack (shocked and livid): He raped Sydney? Oh, My God. When I get my hands on them I will kill Sark with my bare hands.  
  
Vaughn: Yes. Jack, I want to stay here for a few days. Sydney is in no state to travel; it would be too much for her at the moment.  
  
Jack: I understand, Vaughn. I will make the right arrangements.  
  
Vaughn: Thank you, Jack.  
  
With that Jack hung up with Vaughn and he headed back to take care of Sydney. When Vaughn entered the bedroom again he found Sydney curled up in the fetal position on the bed sobbing. He didn't speak, he just went over to the bed and comforted her and took her in his arms while she wept.  
  
Vaughn: Shh, Sydney. I'm here now, Baby, nothing bad is going to happen to you ever again. I promise.  
  
As Sydney was crying she and Vaughn fell in to a restful night sleep. Vaughn had his arms wrapped around her as they slept; he never wanted to let go of her ever again. It just felt so right to have her back in his arms. It felt like time had stopped and she had never disappeared for those two years.  
  
Setting: The Next Morning  
  
Vaughn woke up before Sydney. He decided to let her sleep after the trauma she went though the night before, so he went to take a shower. Meanwhile, Sydney was struggling to wake up from the horrible nightmare she was having. Suddenly, she woke up with a jolt.  
  
Sydney (panicked, yelling, and crying): Vaughn!!!  
  
Vaughn heard Sydney scream as he was getting dressed. He quickly changed and ran to her.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, what is it?  
  
Sydney (sobbing): Vaughn help me. Where are we?  
  
Vaughn: Syd, we're still in Italy. When I talked to your dad last night he made arrangements so we could stay longer since you shouldn't be traveling right now.  
  
Sydney: Did you tell him what Sark did?  
  
Vaughn (in a reassuring voice): Syd, I had to. He needed to know.  
  
Sydney: Thanks, Vaughn; I don't think I could have told him. It's just so painful. Did you tell them about Lauren being Covenant?  
  
Vaughn: Yes, and when they apprehend her and Sark, Dixon said he would handle my divorce. I also asked him to handle yours. That's what I knew you wanted.  
  
Sydney: Yes, that's what I want.  
  
Vaughn: I have an idea. We have a few days to hang out, why don't we get out of here and do something fun?  
  
End of Chapter 4 Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Moving On From Tragedy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 5. I am going to skip ahead about week in the plot. It just will work better with the story. And thanks to Nichole for helping me write this chapter  
  
Setting: LA Week Later  
  
Sydney and Vaughn arrived at the Rotunda a week later... mere hours from getting off the plane from Florence. Dixon and Jack wanted to go over the previous happenings of the last mission with them, as well as fill them in on the newest information involving Lauren and Sark.  
  
Dixon: Well, we have good news and bad news.  
  
He took a seat at the head of the conference table before he continued.  
  
Dixon: The good news is that we have acquired Lauren and, Vaughn, your divorce has been finalized. We made her sign the papers.  
  
He turned to look at Sydney now.  
  
Dixon: Syd, when we got Lauren... Sark managed to escape. We never got him in our custody. Therefore, we still haven't been able to process your divorce from him. We need his consent too.  
  
Sydney: (now in tears) But I never consented to marry him. Doesn't that count for something?  
  
Jack: Sydney, we're doing all we can. But we can't take back what has happened.  
  
Dixon: Why don't you two just go home for now, we can do this later. You both look exhausted.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, Dixon.  
  
Jack: Vaughn, you'll be sure to see that Sydney makes it home safely?  
  
Vaughn: Of course.  
  
Vaughn escorted Sydney out of the office and led her to her desk so she could sit and collect her thoughts for a few minutes. Suddenly she spoke, catching him off guard.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, will you come home with me?  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I said I'd make sure you made it home safely. I wasn't lying, I'll take you.  
  
Sydney: No, Vaughn that's not what I meant. I-I'm scared. I don't want him to come after me. Will you move in with me? Your divorce is final now anyway.  
  
Vaughn didn't know how to respond to Sydney request. He knew she was scared and he didn't blame her. Isn't this what he wanted the last three years of his life was to be back in Sydney's arm to love her again and never let go ever again.  
  
Vaughn: I don't know. Do you think it'd be a good idea? What about your dad?  
  
Sydney: Please, Vaughn. I don't want to be alone.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. How could he say no to her? After all, she was the woman of his dreams.  
  
Vaughn: Okay, Sydney. I'll move in. I've just got to get some things before we go then, alright?  
  
She nodded happily and stood quickly from her chair. Her face drained of all its natural color and she began to wobble on her feet.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I don't feel so...  
  
Just then she collapsed in Vaughn's arms. He looked around frantically just in time to see Jack emerge from the conference room.  
  
Vaughn: Jack!! She just passed out. I don't know what happened.  
  
Jack came running over  
  
Jack: Vaughn lets get her to medical services Now!!  
  
With that Vaughn scooped Sydney up in arms and followed Jack out of the office.  
  
Setting: Medical Services  
  
Vaughn: We need help; Agent Bristow fainted while we were in the rotunda  
  
The nurse and doctor came running quickly to their aid.  
  
Nurse: Put her here, Agent Vaughn. Do you have any idea what caused her to pass out?  
  
Vaughn: She said she wasn't feeling too well and then she just collapsed in my arms as we were about to leave for the night.  
  
Nurse: Okay, well we will run a few tests and come get you and Agent Bristow when we are finished, please wait outside.  
  
Vaughn & Jack: Thank you.  
  
Setting: The Hallway Outside Medical Services  
  
Vaughn: I hope she will be alright, after Italy I don't know though, she was pretty shaken up.  
  
Jack: Sydney is strong she will be fine.  
  
Vaughn: But, Jack, you didn't see her after what Sark did. I did, she was barely holding it together.  
  
Just then the nurse came out.  
  
Nurse: Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow is awake and asking for you.  
  
Jack: Go to her, I'll wait here.  
  
Vaughn: Okay.  
  
Vaughn entered the room and went right to Sydney and grabbed her hand.  
  
Sydney: Am I okay?  
  
Vaughn: We don't know yet, we will soon.  
  
Just then the doctor entered the room. Sydney looked at him as if she was a frightened child going to the doctor for the first time. Vaughn just held her hand.  
  
Doctor: Agent Bristow, we have your test results. It turns out you fainted because your blood sugar was low. But, we also found something else while looking at your test results.  
  
Sydney: What did you find?  
  
Doctor: Agent Bristow, you're pregnant.  
  
Sydney had a look of shock and fear on her face. Vaughn noticed that she looked like she was about to breakdown again.  
  
Vaughn: Doctor may we have a moment alone please?  
  
Doctor: Sure, I'll be back in a while.  
  
Vaughn: Thank you.  
  
As soon as the doctor left Vaughn spoke  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, Baby, look at me please.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, Oh God I'm pregnant with Sark's baby. Can this get any worse? I have to tell my dad, Vaughn please help me tell him.  
  
Vaughn: I will, he's waiting outside. I'll go to get him.  
  
Vaughn went outside to get Jack.  
  
Vaughn: Jack, we need you in here.  
  
Jack: Vaughn, what's the matter? Is Sydney alright?  
  
Vaughn: Yes and no we just need you right now.  
  
With that, Jack followed Vaughn back to Sydney. When he entered, he noticed that Sydney was crying. He knew it had to be bad. Jack went to Sydney and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Jack (soothingly): Sydney?  
  
Sydney just rested her head on her dad's shoulder.  
  
Jack: Sydney, talk to me please. Tell me what's wrong.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I can't tell him, will you?  
  
Vaughn: Sure, Syd.  
  
Jack: Tell me what? What's going on, Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: Jack, Sydney's pregnant.  
  
Jack was stunned to say the least. Sydney looked so afraid. He didn't know how to comfort his daughter after all she had been through. Jack: Sydney, I'm so sorry this ever happened to you. I will make if my personal mission to make sure Sark is caught and is never released from prison. But right now I need to go. I will see you later, Sweetheart.  
  
With that, Jack left to go back to work. Vaughn and Sydney remained still, looking at each other, neither one knew what to say. After a while he finally spoke.  
  
Vaughn: Are you ready to head back to your place?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, I think I am.  
  
Setting: Sydney's Apartment  
  
It had taken less than fifteen minutes to get to Sydney's Apartment. Vaughn helped Sydney inside because she was still off balance after her fainting spell. They went to the sofa and sat quietly in happy bliss for a while. Sydney hadn't said a word since the left medical services. Vaughn decided that he needed to call Weiss and fill him in on things, but not everything.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I need to call Weiss and see if he will clean out my apartment and bring all my stuff over here since I am moving in.  
  
Sydney: How are you going to explain that you're staying with your ex- girlfriend after you just got divorced from your wife?  
  
Vaughn: I am just going to say we got back together after we found out about Lauren. It's not exactly a lie, Syd.  
  
Sydney: No, I guess not.  
  
Vaughn: I'll be right back. I love you  
  
Sydney: I love you too.  
  
Vaughn then got up off the sofa and headed to the kitchen to make the phone call. On the second ring Weiss answered.  
  
Weiss: Weiss here  
  
Vaughn: Hey, Weiss, could you do me a favor and pack all my stuff up and bring it over to Sydney's? She wants me to move in here with her.  
  
Weiss: Whoa you guys don't waste anytime do you?  
  
Vaughn: Weiss. After we found out about Lauren's betrayal we talked and we are still deeply in love and we just want to move on with our lives together. After what Lauren did to Sydney do you blame me for wanting to keep her safe?  
  
Weiss: No, I don't and sure I will pack your stuff and bring it over.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, Weiss, you're a good friend. Bye.  
  
Weiss: Bye.  
  
Setting JTF Center  
  
Just as Weiss hung up the phone he realized that Jack was right behind him and heard the end of the phone conversation with Vaughn.  
  
Jack: Agent Weiss, who was that you where speaking with?  
  
Weiss: Vaughn.  
  
Jack: Is Sydney alright?  
  
Weiss: Sydney? Why wouldn't she be alright?  
  
Jack: Never mind, what did Vaughn want?  
  
Weiss: He wanted me to pack up his stuff at his old apartment and bring it over to Sydney's it seems he's moving in.  
  
Jack: Not if I have any thing to say about it they aren't. Excuse me, Agent Weiss, I need to make a phone call in private.  
  
Weiss: Sure, Jack.  
  
With that, Weiss left the conference room, wondering what it was that Jack, Vaughn, and Sydney weren't telling him. Once Jack was sure Weiss was gone he called Sydney's cell phone. She picked up on the first ring.  
  
Sydney: Bristow.  
  
Jack: Sydney, what are you thinking, letting Vaughn move in with you?  
  
Sydney: Dad, he's moving in here because Sark is still on the loose and I- I'm scared that he will come after me again. Dad, I don't care what you think... I love Vaughn and he is going to live with me no matter what you may think.  
  
Then Sydney began to cry again, Vaughn was watching the whole phone conversation unfold between father and daughter. He finally stepped forward and took Sydney's phone out of her hand; he wanted to give Jack Bristow a piece of his mind for making Sydney upset again.  
  
Vaughn: Jack, if you ever again call Sydney and yell at her like that, I will personally hunt you down and rip you limb from limb. Got that?  
  
Jack was too shocked by Vaughn's words to respond. When Vaughn didn't hear a response he hung up.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Moving On From Tragedy  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 6 enjoy. Thank to Nichole again for your help.  
  
Setting: Sydney and Vaughn's Apartment.  
  
Around dinnertime the doorbell rang, it was Weiss with an armful of Vaughn's things.  
  
Weiss: You going to invite me in or am I going to stand here looking like an idiot?  
  
Vaughn: Sure. But, either way you're going to look like an idiot.  
  
Vaughn chuckled as Weiss made his way inside and dropped the items on the ground.  
  
Weiss: The rest is in the car.  
  
Vaughn: Okay. Hey, Syd, I'll be right back. Weiss and I are bringing my stuff in from the car.  
  
Sydney: Alright... be careful.  
  
Vaughn smiled at her concern and kissed her forehead.  
  
Vaughn: I will. Thanks.  
  
The men had just carried in their last load of Vaughn's belongings. Weiss' stomach growled loudly.  
  
Weiss: (grinning) So, do I get rewarded for my work? I'm hungry.  
  
Vaughn: (laughing) Sure, Man, you want to stay for dinner?  
  
Weiss: Really? You know I was just joking. But if you're serious then I'd love to.  
  
Vaughn: No, I mean it. C'mon, it's ready now anyway.  
  
Setting: At the dinner table  
  
The three sat in silence for a long time as they ate. Sydney's gaze remained on her plate the whole time; Vaughn would just look at her and when he noticed Weiss watching he'd resume eating his meal.  
  
Weiss: So, what's up with you two? You're both acting weird.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney both looked at Weiss and then at each other.  
  
Vaughn: Nothing. Something happened, but we're dealing with it.  
  
Weiss: What? What happened? Something bad?  
  
Vaughn: I don't think---  
  
Sydney rested her hand on his.  
  
Sydney: It's okay, Vaughn. When we were in Italy, I had an.. encounter.. with Sark. H-he raped me---  
  
Weiss: Oh, Syd... I'm sorry.  
  
Sydney nodded and held up her hand to stop him. There was more to her story.  
  
Sydney: I'm ah... I'm pregnant.  
  
Weiss took a deep breath and he was now the one staring at his plate.  
  
Weiss: Wow.  
  
Vaughn: Yeah.  
  
Weiss: So, what are you going to do?  
  
Vaughn: We hadn't really discussed anything yet. But, it's totally up to Sydney, I'm behind whatever she decides.  
  
Sydney remained quiet as they discussed her situation, almost as if she weren't there. Suddenly she interrupted them, causing them to both look at her.  
  
Sydney: I'm keeping it.  
  
Weiss: What? Syd? It's Sark's! Why not get an abortion since you're so early along.  
  
Sydney: I-I couldn't do that. It isn't the baby's fault, I don't have a right to do that. Besides... it's a part of me too.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Syd, I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Sydney: No, it's okay, Weiss. How could you know what I'm thinking? You're just trying to help. I understand that.  
  
She smiled weakly at him trying to reassure him that she wasn't upset with him. He returned the smile and then continued to eat in silence until Weiss spoke up again.  
  
Weiss: Are you scared?  
  
Sydney: I am actually. I'm afraid he'll come after me. Afraid of being alone.. that's why I wanted Vaughn to stay with me. Well, that and I missed him. We're going to try and pick up where we left off two years ago.  
  
Both smiled at each other, trying to make the best of the situation. They were so happy to have each other now, but the unborn child of a wanted criminal was the bittersweet reminder that things would never be as perfect as they wanted.  
  
Weiss: it's getting late, I better get going; I have a lot of paperwork to do tomorrow and I need to be up early.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney: Goodnight, Weiss.  
  
When Weiss finally left, Vaughn turned to Sydney. He noticed how exhausted she looked.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, Sweetheart, why don't you go in to bed while I clean up. I'll be there really soon to tuck you in, okay?  
  
Sydney: Okay. Hey, Vaughn... I love you  
  
Vaughn: I love you too, Baby.  
  
Sydney headed to their bedroom while Vaughn cleaned up the dinner dishes. Not fifteen minutes later Vaughn headed to bed, he wasn't surprised to see that she was already asleep under the comforter. Vaughn climbed under the covers beside her and warped her in his arms and soon fell asleep too.  
  
Setting: The next morning at Sydney and Vaughn's apartment  
  
Sydney woke up before Vaughn and was getting ready to go for her morning run when all of a sudden her stomach twisted and she had to run to the bathroom as fast as she could before she got sick. Vaughn woke up and turned over to kiss Sydney, but when he did the other side of the bed was empty. He looked around and saw the bathroom light on and heard Sydney inside. He went over and found her hunched over the toilet. He bent down and gently pulled her hair away from her face while she finished up.  
  
Vaughn (rubbing her back): Morning sickness Syd?  
  
Sydney (weakly): Yeah  
  
Vaughn stood up and wet a washcloth to run lover Sydney's face.  
  
Vaughn: Feel better?  
  
Sydney: Much. Thanks. I love you.  
  
Vaughn: I love you too... so much, Sweetheart.  
  
All the sudden she turned once again and emptied the rest of her stomach. Vaughn wiped down Sydney's face again. Then she looked up with a tried look in her eyes.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I can't do this.  
  
Vaughn: Yes you can, Honey, I'll be right here by your side the whole time I promise. You're the strongest person I know, you can do this.  
  
All the sudden there was a knock at the door.  
  
Vaughn: I'll be right back, Syd, okay?  
  
Sydney: Okay.  
  
Vaughn got up and went to answer the door; he was shocked to see who was on the other side.  
  
Vaughn: Jack, what are you doing here?  
  
Jack: I came to apologize to you and Sydney. Is she here?  
  
Vaughn: Yeah, Syd's here, Jack. She's just in the bathroom, morning sickness kicked in already. I'll go get her.  
  
As Vaughn left, Jack just waited in the living room.  
  
Setting: Bathroom  
  
Vaughn: Syd, your dad is here, he says he came to apologize.  
  
Sydney: Okay, I will be there in a minute.  
  
Sydney then finished up and headed to living room to talk to her father.  
  
Setting: Living Room  
  
Jack turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. He noticed Sydney was paler than usual, but she looked alright.  
  
Sydney: Dad.  
  
Jack: Sydney, I came to apologize to both of you. I had no right to yell at you about your decision.  
  
Sydney: No, you didn't, but we accept your apology.  
  
Jack: Sydney, have you decided what you're going to do?  
  
Sydney: Yes dad we have we are keeping this baby.  
  
Jack: Sydney, are you sure that's what you want? Won't this child always be a reminder of what Sark did to you, Sweetheart?  
  
Sydney: Dad, I thought about that, but I just can't get an abortion or give it up for adoption. It's not the child's fault how it was brought in the world, and it's still also a part of me. Plus, I have Vaughn and he is supporting my decision.  
  
Jack: Well, if that's what you want, I will support you also. I promise.  
  
Sydney: Thanks, Dad, I love you.  
  
Jack: I love you too, Sydney. Well I have to go. I will see you at work later, okay?  
  
Sydney: Okay, bye, Dad.  
  
Vaughn: Bye, Jack.  
  
When Jack finally left Sydney turned to Vaughn and thought about it.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn how do I go to work when I'm in this situation? Besides us, only Weiss and my dad know that I was raped and about the pregnancy.  
  
Vaughn: Well, we don't have tell anyone until you start showing or you have to stop going on missions. And then when we do tell people, I will just say that I am the father and that it happened while we were in Italy after we found out about Lauren. I'm sure that people would assume that anyway. I think we actually really should tell Dixon though, Baby. He needs to know that you can't over exert yourself right now. It wouldn't be safe for you to do as much as you normally do, especially in these first three months.  
  
Sydney nodded, knowing he was right.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I love you so much. Thank you for supporting me like this.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I would do anything for you, Sweetheart. I love you.  
  
End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Moving on From Tragedy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A.N. Here it is Chapter 7. Thanks Nichole for her help with ideas and  
  
reading over before I post it  
  
Setting: Briefing Room  
  
By now a few weeks had passed and Sydney was now about 2 ½ months along.  
  
Since the mission in Italy had failed due to the incident with Sark. They  
  
had no choice other than to inform Dixon of the horrific event that happened  
  
to Sydney. He was also now made aware of her 'condition' and strove to make  
  
sure she and her baby remained healthy.  
  
Weiss, Jack, Vaughn, and Sydney sat gathered around the table as Dixon sat  
  
at the head. All eyes met the door when it opened. Four guards entered, two  
  
on each side of Lauren Reed. She was bound at the wrists and ankles, so  
  
after the length of time it took for them to shuffle her over to the table;  
  
they sat her down and cuffed her shackles to the chair. The guards stepped  
  
back and waited at attention as the briefing continued.  
  
Dixon: Ms. Reed, we need your help with apprehending Julian Sark. We know  
  
that you are aware of his location and one way or another; you will give us  
  
the information that we need. Am I clear?  
  
Lauren: As glass.  
  
Her snotty remark only fueled the rage inside the rest of the people around  
  
the table, but all remained professional.  
  
Dixon: There have been certain situations that have occurred and they must  
  
be justified immediately.  
  
At this statement, Sydney's stomach turned. Her hands flew to her mouth as  
  
she quickly fled the debriefing. Everyone in the offices watched her as she  
  
ran to the bathroom, her face panic stricken and her speed not able to go  
  
unnoticed. Another thing that didn't go unnoticed was Michael Vaughn behind  
  
her trying to catch up to her.  
  
Inside the meeting, the remaining three men knew what was going on, but  
  
Lauren and the four guards looked puzzled.  
  
Lauren: I take it Sydney has something to do with this. Nothing is ever this  
  
important unless it affects the Great Sydney Bristow.  
  
Dixon: We're not here to discuss anything other than you and Sark. Now,  
  
please... enlighten us.  
  
Lauren: Well, I am not sure where he is at the moment but when we left Italy  
  
he said he was headed back to Switzerland. He said he needed to attend to a  
  
project that I know nothing about.  
  
Dixon: Why would he choose Switzerland, Ms. Reed?  
  
Lauren: Now that I think about it he once said he owned a house in  
  
Switzerland. One that he shared with his wife before she disappeared.  
  
Weiss (shocked): Wife? Sark was married?  
  
Lauren: Yes, I met her several times; her name was Julia Thorne.  
  
Dixon and Jack: So, you were Covenant before Agent Vaughn even met you?  
  
Lauren: Yes, I was ordered by Sark to make Agent Vaughn fall in love with me  
  
so that he would quit his search for Sydney and so that they could be happy together.  
  
Dixon: So, you know more information about Sydney's missing two years?  
  
Lauren: Yes, I do. And I will only reveal this information to Agent Bristow  
  
and Agent Vaughn.  
  
Dixon: Thank you, Ms. Reed; you may go now.  
  
With that, the gauds undid the chains and took Lauren back to her cell.  
  
Setting: Bathroom  
  
Meanwhile, Vaughn had finally caught up with Sydney; he was getting really  
  
concerned about her. Morning sickness was one thing, but if hearing Sark's  
  
name made her sick, she wasn't going to make it though this pregnancy.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, Sweetheart, are you alright?  
  
Sydney: I'm fine, Vaughn, just embarrassed that's all.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, it's okay, everyone understands.  
  
Sydney then emerged from the bathroom stall and went right into Vaughn's  
  
arms. Vaughn just held her and didn't move. He just stood there rubbing  
  
Sydney's back in soothing circles, he didn't know how long they stood there  
  
acting as if there was no one in the world at that very moment. But then he  
  
felt Sydney start to pull away from his embrace.  
  
Vaughn: Syd?  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, we need to get back. I'm fine, I promise.  
  
Vaughn: If you're sure you're feeling better.  
  
Sydney: Yes, I am.  
  
Setting: Debriefing  
  
Sydney and Vaughn reentered the meeting.  
  
Dixon: You okay, Sydney?  
  
Sydney: Yes, Dixon, I'm fine.  
  
Dixon: Lauren revealed that she knows some information about your missing two years, Sydney. But she will only reveal this information to you and Vaughn. I want to set  
  
up a private meeting with her so that you can get this information.  
  
Vaughn (angry): No way! I won't allow this Dixon. Sydney has been through  
  
too much already.  
  
Dixon: I understand that, Agent Vaughn. But, I believe Sydney needs this  
  
information and so do we.  
  
Again they were talking like Sydney wasn't in the room and that really  
  
annoyed her when they did that.  
  
Sydney: Excuse me, may I have a say since this has to do with me?  
  
All eyes turned in her away and waited for her to speak.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, and I will meet with Lauren; but the only way you will get the  
  
information she tells us will be in a debrief after the fact. I don't want to be wired or whatever and risk her realizing that it is not a private meeting.  
  
Dixon: I will set it up then, Sydney. This meeting is finished. You may go.  
  
All the agents gathered their things and headed out of the conference room;  
  
as soon as they left Vaughn pulled Sydney to their flirting space.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, are you crazy, going to talk to Lauren alone?  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I won't be alone. You will be with me the whole time. She will  
  
only give us the information if were both there anyway.  
  
Vaughn: Are you sure you want to know what she is going to tell us?  
  
Sydney: Yes, if she can fill in some, if not all of my missing two years  
  
as well as why I married Sark, then I need to know.  
  
Vaughn: Okay, Syd, you win. We'll talk to Lauren.  
  
Sydney: Thank you, Vaughn. I love you.  
  
Vaughn: I love you too, Syd.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I'm exhausted. Lets go home  
  
Vaughn: Okay, Sweetheart.  
  
Setting: Vaughn & Sydney's Apartment  
  
Vaughn and Sydney had just arrived home. As they entered the apartment the  
  
phone was ringing.  
  
Vaughn: I'll get it; you go rest.  
  
Sydney: Okay.  
  
Vaughn ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the hook.  
  
Vaughn: Hello?  
  
Dixon: Vaughn, you'll be meeting with Lauren at 8am tomorrow morning.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, Dixon. Bye.  
  
Dixon: Bye.  
  
Vaughn headed in to the bedroom to tell Sydney.  
  
Setting: Sydney and Vaughn's Bedroom  
  
Vaughn: Syd that was Dixon we are meeting with Lauren at 8am.  
  
Sydney: Okay.  
  
Setting: The Next Morning. Sydney and Vaughn's Apartment  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were sitting at the table eating breakfast when all of a sudden she spoke up.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I'm worried what Lauren might say today. This will change  
  
everything I thought I knew about my missing years.  
  
Vaughn: I know, Syd, but I will be there the whole time with you and whatever  
  
Lauren says, it won't change how I feel about you.  
  
Sydney: I know that, I'm just scared.  
  
Setting: JTF  
  
Sydney and Vaughn have just arrived and Dixon and Jack walk up to them.  
  
Dixon: Sydney, are you ready for this?  
  
Sydney: Yes.  
  
Dixon: Let's go then. You will have as long as you need and as soon as you're  
  
done, you will come brief us.  
  
Sydney: Okay, Dixon.  
  
With that Dixon and Jack led them down to Lauren's holding cell.  
  
As Sydney and Vaughn approached Lauren's cell, Dixon and Jack left.  
  
Setting: Lauren's Cell  
  
Vaughn (angry): Lauren.  
  
Lauren (coldly): Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow. I see, that you couldn't  
  
wait to get rid of me so that you could go back to your sweet Sydney, could you, Michael?  
  
Vaughn: Cut the crap, Lauren! We are only here to get information that you said you had. Just get on with it and tell us and this will be a whole lot easier on you. So, start talking.  
  
Lauren: Well, I was told to make you forget about Sydney any way I could. But,  
  
at the time, I didn't realize that Julia was Sydney until I met her once she  
  
got back. Then it finally clicked where I had met her before. By then I knew  
  
if Sydney recognized me and told the CIA and they figured out who I really worked for, that my cover would be blown. So, I tried everything to make sure Sydney never found out that I had met her before.  
  
Sydney: Lauren, how many times did you encounter me while I was Julia Thorne?  
  
Lauren: On many occasions, you were always around when I would be with Sark.  
  
Sydney: Do you know how they conditioned me?  
  
Lauren: That I know nothing about, but when it seemed that they finally broke  
  
you, I saw Sark starting to fall in love with you. And as soon as he was in  
  
love, he asked you to marry him and you didn't hesitate to say yes. From what  
  
I could tell, you loved him just as much. The next time I saw you, all you wanted to do was talk about planning the wedding. You seemed so in love with him, but I must have  
  
been wrong. You're good at faking things and making people believe it's true; because  
  
I sure believed it and so did everyone else in the Covenant.  
  
Vaughn just stood quietly looking at the floor. He knew what she said was meant  
  
to harm him, and they did. But he knew Sydney had to do what she had to do  
  
to convince Sark that she was who they wanted her to be. He couldn't show Lauren that her words had affected him.  
  
Lauren (evilly): But, I knew that after you came back, that Sark missed you  
  
dreadfully. He told me that he saw you at that party in Italy and I know what  
  
happened in the basement. He has had someone from the Covenant following you ever since. So, needless to say, we know you're pregnant. Did you really think you could keep it a secret from him? He knows it's his and he won't let you just ignore that fact and pass it off as my husband's child.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had known this whole time. As it  
  
hit her, she turned and ran out of the cellblock. Vaughn just stood there and  
  
stared at Lauren a moment longer, trying to make sense of all he had heard; then he turned and ran after Sydney. Once Vaughn entered the rotunda he went in search of Sydney; he had to find her, he knew she couldn't handle what Lauren them. He couldn't figure out why she even agreed to speak with Lauren. Jack saw what was going  
  
on the whole time thorough a closed television set and went up to Vaughn.  
  
Jack: What happened, Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: Jack, not now. I need to find Sydney, she ran off after our conversation with Lauren. It was terrible; she couldn't handle what she told her. We have to find her.  
  
Jack: Do we even know where to start?  
  
Vaughn: The pier, she goes there when she is upset.  
  
Jack: Lets go.  
  
Setting: LA Pier  
  
Vaughn and Jack had just arrived, but there was no sign of Sydney. When all  
  
of a sudden, a woman caught Jack and Vaughn's attention.  
  
Jack and Vaughn: Sydney!  
  
She heard them but didn't turn around, not wanting them to see her  
  
like that. She had to deal with it on her own. She heard them running up.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney.  
  
Vaughn noticed she was shaking very badly and took her in his arms. Sydney curled up in Vaughn's embrace and sobbed.  
  
Vaughn: Shh, Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. I'm here, you'll be fine, I promise.  
  
Sydney (sobbing): Vaughn, he had me followed, he knows.  
  
Vaughn: I know, Baby, but it will be alright.  
  
Suddenly she moved out of Vaughn's embrace and ran to Jack.  
  
Sydney (crying): Daddy, he knows I'm pregnant.  
  
Jack: Who?  
  
Sydney: Sark! He knows about the baby. Lauren told us that he had someone  
  
following me since Italy and he knows that he got me pregnant. I'm scared he's going to come after me; I don't want him near my baby, Dad. I don't know what to do.  
  
Jack: Oh, Sydney, I'm so sorry. We will figure out how to catch Sark; I promise  
  
he will never hurt you again.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Moving On From Tragedy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 8. Thanks to Nichole & Elektra for your help.  
  
Sydney's pregnancy has been going along smoothly. She was now seven moths pregnant and still working. They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby and be surprised. When it came to telling everyone about the baby, Vaughn was true to his word and said that he was the father, which made it easier for Sydney. No one questioned it because of their past history. Sydney was also dealing with Sark knowing fairly well, once she got over the shock.  
  
Setting: Debriefing  
  
Dixon had called everyone in for a meeting for their next mission. Sydney and Vaughn entered and Jack and Weiss were already sitting waiting for the briefing to start. When Dixon entered there was a look of shock and fear on his face. Then he began to speak.  
  
Dixon: Good morning. We have gotten new intel form Ms. Reed that Sark as moved from Switzerland to England and the mission is to apprehend him and bring him into CIA custody. Agent Vaughn and Bristow, this is your mission and you may do anything to Sark that you deem fit. Meeting dismissed. As soon as Dixon told what this mission was, Sydney's hand moved protectively to her stomach. After the meeting let out Dixon pulled Sydney aside.  
  
Dixon: Sydney, can you handle this with how far you are advancing in your pregnancy?  
  
Sydney: Dixon, I will handle this as I would handle any other mission.  
  
Dixon: Ok Sydney, I trust that you can do this.  
  
Sydney: Thank you, Dixon.  
  
Setting: On the plane to England  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were now headed to England obtain Sark. Sydney was so scared about what Sark might do if they saw each other. So Dixon made sure for this mission Sydney was on comm. and Vaughn was on point.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, we need to talk about what we're going to name this baby since we don't know the sex.  
  
Vaughn: I agree Syd.  
  
Sydney: I was thinking, for a girl: Alexis, Emma, Faith, Courtney, or Kristine  
  
Vaughn (smiling): How are you so sure it's going to be a girl?  
  
Sydney: I'm not.  
  
Vaughn: Well, those aren't very masculine names, honey.  
  
She hit him playfully.  
  
Sydney: I haven't that thought of any boy's names yet. I-I just always assumed that if I had a boy, I'd name him after his father, but that's not happening. And I could-- never mind.  
  
Vaughn knew she was feeling guilty about not wanting to name this child after him, but he understood why.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, Syd, you don't have to feel bad about not using my name... If you want, how about I help you think of some good boy's names, okay?  
  
Sydney looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He dried her cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
Sydney: Really?  
  
Vaughn: Yes really. I was thinking Ethan, Landon, Jeffery, Lucas, or Christian  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, those are so sweet. I think I like Faith for a girl and Christian for a boy. Because Faith brought us back together after all we went through.  
  
Vaughn: I love those. And I agree they fit this baby. So it's Faith and Christian.  
  
Sydney: Now that that's settled. We will be landing soon so lets try and get some rest.  
  
Vaughn: Ok sweetheart.  
  
Setting: Sark's House, London, England  
  
They had finally landed, and Vaughn was in position to grab Sark when he made his move.  
  
Vaughn: Base ops, this is Boy Scout I am in position.  
  
Sydney: Roger Boy Scout. Tell me when Sark is in view.  
  
Sydney was sitting in the van waiting for Vaughn to bring Sark to them. Vaughn was sitting when he finally spotted Sark.  
  
Vaughn: He is in sight. I am going after him.  
  
Sydney: Ok be careful.  
  
Vaughn: I will be  
  
Vaughn entered Sark's house and there he was sitting on the sofa drinking brandy. Sark heard, but didn't move. Vaughn just walked up and pointed his gun at Sark's head.  
  
Vaughn: Put your hands in the air.  
  
Sark did what he was told. As Vaughn headed over to grab him, Sark ran out the back door. Vaughn went after him but didn't get to him in time.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, he ran and I'm not sure where he went. He went out back.  
  
As Sark headed out back Sydney spotted him.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn I am going after him. He is headed my way.  
  
Vaughn: Syd no don't. He is after you and the baby.  
  
Sydney didn't listen to Vaughn's plea. She went after Sark.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I got him.  
  
Sydney turned the corner and ran right into Sark.  
  
Sark: Well if it isn't my lovely wife. Look how much you have grown with our child Sark then turned and twisted Sydney's arm behind her back and roughly hit her across the face.  
  
Sydney collapsed and Sark was still speaking.  
  
Sark: My sweet Sydney, I am going kill you and our child if you don't let me go right now.  
  
Sydney was shocked. She never guessed that Sark was that pure evil. She didn't move she just let him walk off and into the night. Vaughn was rounding the corner when he saw Sydney in a heap on the ground. He went over to her.  
  
Vaughn: Syd what happened?  
  
Sydney: He threatened to kill me and the baby if I didn't let him go. And he twisted my arm and hit me across the face.  
  
Vaughn: Are you all right now?  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I'm fine. Really.  
  
Vaughn then bent down to pick Sydney up when she cried out.  
  
Vaughn: Syd talk to me. What's wrong sweetheart?  
  
Sydney: Vaughn something's wrong. My stomach hurts.  
  
Vaughn: Well let's get somewhere safe then we will check it out.  
  
Sydney nods.  
  
Vaughn looked at her, saw her face filled with pain, and knew he had to get her out of there, and fast.  
  
Setting: Hospital, London, England  
  
Vaughn has been waiting for almost forty-five minutes for someone to come tell him how Sydney is. Finally, a doctor comes out, walking straight toward him. Vaughn rises from his chair.  
  
Vaughn: How is she? Did the pains stop yet?  
  
Doctor: No, not yet. They aren't as strong as when she came in, but it would be best for her to remain here overnight. She's on medication to try and stop the false labor, but she's wide-awake and asking for you. Would you like to see her?  
  
Vaughn: Yes, please  
  
Doctor: All right. Follow me please.  
  
They walk a short way down the hall, and then enter one of the rooms. Vaughn goes straight to Sydney's bedside, and the doctor leaves without a word.  
  
Sydney (smiling): I knew you'd want to come in. That doctor was so slow about it! I think he finally got sick of me asking for you.  
  
Vaughn: (with a light chuckle): But you do always get your way, don't you? I was so busy worrying about you, I haven't even called anyone. Who should it be? Dixon or your dad?  
  
Sydney: Dad. Dixon would tell him anyway, and he deserves to know first. He is the grandfather-to-be, after all. I don't know how happy he is about that, considering who the father is, but...  
  
Vaughn (softly, after kissing her on the forehead): Hey, try not to talk like that. Sark may be the biological father, but that doesn't mean the baby will be like him. It's also half you, you know. And that can only be good.  
  
Sydney: Thank you for saying that. Let me get it over with and call him now.  
  
Sydney starts to dial the number, but stops in the middle when a contraction suddenly hit. She quickly holds the phone out to Vaughn.  
  
Sydney (in a whisper): You'll have to. Sorry.  
  
Vaughn: It's okay, Syd. I'll let you explain when you feel better. I can stall until then.  
  
Vaughn dials the number again. Jack almost immediately picks up.  
  
Jack: Bristow.  
  
Vaughn: Jack, it's me.  
  
Jack: What's going on? Are you and Sydney on the way home?  
  
Vaughn avoids this question, sharing the more urgent news first.  
  
Vaughn: No, we nearly had Sark, but he escaped again Maybe someone else can track him again from there.  
  
Jack: What? Why didn't you call sooner and let me know?  
  
Vaughn (frowning): I think Sydney can explain that better than I can.  
  
Vaughn makes sure Sydney's pain has passed before giving her the phone.  
  
Sydney: Hi, Dad. We.... we won't be home until tomorrow. After we ran into Sark, I started having labor pains. The doctor wants me to stay overnight, to be safe. The pains are lessening, I'll be fine.  
  
Jack (sternly): Sydney, didn't I tell you to be careful? I tried to tell you shouldn't even still be going on missions!  
  
Sydney: Dad, I'll be FINE. I'm more worried that Sark is after me. He won't stop until he has his way with me again somehow. I think it might be better if... If I went into hiding in a safe house somewhere.  
  
Jack: Sydney, I agree. I will speak with Dixon and take care it. I am so sorry this is happening.  
  
Sydney: I know. I just want to be safe. Bye, Dad. I love you, and I will see you tomorrow.  
  
Jack: I love you too Sydney. Bye  
  
After that Sydney hung up. Vaughn noticed she looked very wiped out.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, how are you feeling?  
  
Sydney: Better, I think the medication finally is working.  
  
Vaughn: Good, sweetheart. Why don't you get some sleep? I promise I will be here if you need anything at all. I love you.  
  
Sydney: I love you too.  
  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Moving on Form Tragedy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Thank you Elektra and Nichole for helping me start this chapter.  
  
Setting: Sydney and Vaughn's Apartment  
  
Over the next couple of days, Sydney was released from the hospital. She returned to the United States with Vaughn only to gather a few necessary things and make brief contact with her father before leaving the country again. Everything went along smoothly and easily until Sydney called her father to say goodbye. Sydney then began to dial her dad's cell phone number.  
  
As soon as Jack picked up, Sydney hesitated.  
  
Sydney: Dad, I know I probably shouldn't even be calling... But, I'm not sure when I'll see you next and I just wanted to say...  
  
Jack: I'm not going to say goodbye, Sydney, he said sternly. I will say I'll see you when you get home. Be careful, and I will miss you.  
  
Sydney: I'll miss you too, Dad, but I have to go it's probably not safe to talk anymore plus we need to head out before they catch on that we are leaving. Vaughn and I are headed to Germany. I love you.  
  
Jack: I love you too, Sweetheart, come home safe with my grandchild.  
  
Sydney: I will bye  
  
Jack: Bye, Sweetheart.  
  
Setting: Mountain Cabin in Germany  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had arrived at the cabin about four hours ago. They were getting settled in to where they would be living until Sark was captured and the baby was born. Vaughn noticed Sydney was a little jet lagged.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, why don't you go rest in the bedroom while I make dinner I will call you when it's done.  
  
Sydney: I think I will. Thanks, Vaughn, I love you.  
  
Vaughn: I love you too.  
  
Dinner was ready twenty minutes later and as Vaughn was headed to wake Sydney from her nap, he heard her crying and rushed to the bedroom. Vaughn opened the door and found that she was still asleep, he quietly entered the bedroom and sat on the edge of the mattress.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, Sweetheart, wake up.  
  
Sydney began to sob. Vaughn just lifted her into his embrace and sat there until he calmed down.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, wake up, you're safe. I'm right here, Baby, you're safe.  
  
Sydney slowly began to wake up. But, she was trembling very badly  
  
Sydney: Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: I'm right here, Syd, you're safe. I promise. You were having a nightmare.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, it... it was so real. Sark was trying to kill me.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, he isn't going to hurt you or the baby. I will protect you with my life, just like I promised.  
  
Sydney: I'm just so scared. What if he finds us?  
  
Vaughn: Syd, he won't. Eric is having a team track his every move and they are closing in on him. I promise you, he won't ever touch you or our child. Now come on, dinner is getting cold and you need to eat.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn exited the bedroom and went to the table and ate in silence. It was really starting to worry Vaughn that Sydney was having such horrible nightmares. He was just hoping that once Sark was apprehended and out of their lives; that they would stop bothering her. All of a sudden Sydney looked up and locked eyes with Vaughn and he noticed just how small and fragile she really was.  
  
Sydney (tears in her eyes): Vaughn, how can you still love me after all this? I mean, technically I'm married to Sark. He raped me and now I'm carrying his child. Not to mention that he attempted to kill me because he wants me dead and now your life is in danger too because of it.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, Sweetheart, it make me wonder how you can still love [i]me[/i] after everything that has happened with Lauren and during our two years apart. But you do and I'm so grateful for that. And you know it doesn't matter who the biological father of the baby is; in my heart, it's my baby. I love you, Syd, and it's a part of you too.  
  
Sydney: I don't know how I could have made it through all this if I didn't have your love to pull me through.  
  
Vaughn: But you do, Syd, I'm just sorry that I didn't lose faith in our love when I tried to move on with my life. If I had just waited we wouldn't have wasted all this time apart. I mean, I knew you had to be alive; but when we couldn't find any trace of you, my life was so torn apart. I barely survived the pain. I only married Lauren to try to escape the loneliness I felt. I never really loved her the way I loved you. She never had my heart and soul; they've always belonged to you, Sydney, and they always will.  
  
Sydney didn't now how to respond to this confession. I was everything she had wanted to hear for two years. All Sydney could do was cry tears of joy. Vaughn moved over to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I love you. I want to marry you after all this is over. We'll finally have a semi-normal life in what we call our world.  
  
What Sydney didn't know was that Vaughn had planned to ask her to marry him in Santa Barbara two years ago and he had kept it all this time.  
  
He had brought the ring with him that night when he went back to Sydney's apartment to pick her up before they left for their vacation. But when he arrived, things weren't the way they were supposed to be. Her apartment was in flames and he feared for her life. He never got the chance to ask her.  
  
He never had the heart to get rid of it after she 'died' and he secretly carried it with him in his pocket every day. Just having it made it seem like, in some small sense; that she was still with him. Even now that Sydney was home, he still carried it; either out of habit or in hopes that someday that special moment would come again.  
  
But, now he knew that it was the right time. In his heart, he knew that this was that special moment.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, I love you more than anyone in the world could ever love a person and that will never change. Sydney Anne Bristow, will you marry me?  
  
Sydney: Yes, Michael. You know I will, I love you with all my heart.  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Moving On From Tragedy Chapter 10  
  
Safe house, Six Weeks Later.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn's time in hiding has passed far too slowly for both of them. By now, though, Sydney is very near time to be having the baby. Vaughn enjoys their solitude because it allows him to dote on Sydney in privacy. And she actually enjoys letting him. Today, she's being served breakfast in bed.  
  
Sydney: Michael, this is so much food! That saying about eating for two isn't true, you know. Are you trying to make me fat? I already feel as big as a house!  
  
Vaughn (rolling his eyes): Please, Syd. You look great. I know you don't have much of an appetite lately, and you said you were hungry, so I....  
  
Sydney: Made enough food for an army. Michael, I seriously can't eat all this. You're going to have to help me eat this.  
  
Vaughn: My pleasure, sweetheart.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn ate breakfast in peace. Nothing was said about Sark. They were hoping that Eric or Jack would call soon to say that Sark was captured. Vaughn was keeping track of the investigation through a secure laptop and phone line with Jack and Eric. So far Sark had no clue where he and Sydney were, and Sark himself was still in Switzerland.  
  
The CIA was about to apprehend him. They had him surrounded and it was just a matter of time before he made a move again. Vaughn was getting worried that the baby would be born before they got back to LA. But he was thankful that he, Sydney and the baby were safe from the danger a least for a little while.  
  
Setting: A Week Later, Safe house, Germany  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were getting worried. The baby was due in less then a week and there was still no word on Sark being apprehended. Vaughn was now sure that they would have to deliver the baby while still in Germany. Sydney was having braxton hicks contractions every now and then, mostly in the early morning and right before they went to bed. It had scared Vaughn the first time it happened. He nearly jumped out of his skin but now it was just routine. He would just help Sydney through them, and then they would relax for a little while afterwards. And they had a doctor check Sydney out to make sure she and the baby were fine. Vaughn and Sydney were grateful that Jack had set this up before they had headed to the safe house. But Vaughn knew he would have to deliver the baby. He and Sydney had agreed that it just wasn't safe to have a non-CIA issued doctor around when the baby was born. Vaughn knew how to help Sydney, and all she wanted when the time finally came was Vaughn there with her. She had also agreed to no pain medications because she didn't know what was in the formula, and she knew how to handle pain with her CIA training.  
  
Setting: Early Evening, Safe house, Germany  
  
Vaughn and Sydney were sitting on sofa in front of the fire enjoying the quiet evening when all the sudden Vaughn noticed Sydney stiffen up and her breathing change.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, Just breathe. It will be over in a minute, honey.  
  
After about thirty seconds Sydney relaxed again.  
  
Vaughn: Better?  
  
Sydney: Yes, but Vaughn, they are getting longer and harder I don't think we have that much longer to wait before this baby is born. Which scares me to death. I'm not sure I can do this.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I will be right by your side we will make it through this, I promise. Why don't we go to bed? When you lie down the contractions seem to let up.  
  
Sydney: Good idea. I still think the contraction are braxton hicks because I haven't felt the baby drop into position yet and when it does that's a sign labor will start soon. At least that's what those pregnancy books say.  
  
Vaughn: Let's just get to bed. We will worry about the labor when it begins.  
  
Sydney: Ok, sweetheart  
  
Without any more discussion Sydney and Vaughn headed off to the quietness of their bedroom. Sydney woke up roughly two hours later, and was almost immediately hit by a huge wave of pain. She knew this was no false contraction.... it was time. She reached over, somehow maintaining her balance while shaking Vaughn by the shoulder.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, wake up. I think the baby is coming. NOW.  
  
Vaughn was instantly awake, but it took him a few minutes to be fully aware. Once he was, he began trying to help Sydney get comfortable, and only hoped he could at least reach the doctor by phone.  
  
Vaughn: Ok, sweetheart, just try to relax and breathe, you'll be fine. I'm going to call the doctor. I will be right back.  
  
Vaughn was in the living room dialing the doctor's phone number  
  
Meanwhile unknown to Vaughn and Sydney there was one of Sark's men outside listening to Vaughn's frantic phone call.  
  
Vaughn: Doctor Andrews, this Michael. Sydney has gone into labor  
  
Dr Andrews: Ok, make her as comfortable as you can and time her contractions. I will get there as fast as I can. With this snowstorm, it may take me a while to get there.  
  
Just as Vaughn was hanging up he heard Sydney yell.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn!!!  
  
Vaughn went running back to the bedroom.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, just breathe. Hold my hand and squeeze.  
  
Just as the contraction ended Vaughn heard a car pull up.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetie, I will be right back I think I hear someone outside. I'm going to check it out. It may be the doctor.  
  
Sydney: Hurry back they are getting stronger.  
  
Vaughn: I will, I promise. Just breathe, Syd.  
  
Before heading out of the bedroom Vaughn grabbed his gun from the nightstand drawer. As Vaughn approached the door he looked out but didn't see anything or anybody. But has he got closer to the car he found Dr. Andrews hunched over the steering wheel with a bullet through his skull.  
  
Sark (evilly): Hello, Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn: Sark! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Sark: Now come on Agent Vaughn, did you really think taking my wife and unborn child out of the country would keep me away from them?  
  
Vaughn: Sydney is not your wife, Julia was. You may be the biological father but Sydney and I are going to be raising this baby. I am marrying her as soon as you die. And if you take one step closer, I will kill you.  
  
As if questioning Vaughn's threat, Sark stepped forward.  
  
Vaughn: I warned you! With that Vaughn fried three shots into Sark's chest and watched his lifeless bloody body fall into the snow. With that, Vaughn reentered the cabin and heard Sydney let out a scream. Vaughn ran to the bedroom as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I had to take care of something.  
  
Sydney: What could be more important than what's happening right here?  
  
Vaughn: Honey, it's not anything you need to worry about right now. Just focus on your labor. End of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Moving On From Tragedy Chapter 11  
  
A/N: I forgot to thank Elektra and Nichole for all their help with the last chapter thank you guys you're the best.  
  
Setting: Safehouse, Germany, Two Hours Later  
  
Sydney was still in labor with no end in sight. It was really starting to scare Vaughn because Sydney was so exhausted and her water hadn't broken yet. He didn't know how much longer she could handle the horrendous pain. After a really hard contraction Vaughn came up with an idea.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart, do you think you could walk around if I supported you? It may help break your water. Once it's broken, it will speed up your labor.  
  
Sydney: Oh God, Vaughn. I will try anything to speed up this process.  
  
Vaughn: Ok, but before we do I need to check your progress. I will be as gentle as I can, sweetheart.  
  
With that, Vaughn lifted the comforter he had covering Sydney.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, this is going to be uncomfortable but I will do it as quickly as I can.  
  
Sydney: Just hurry.  
  
Vaughn: Ok, sweetheart.  
  
Vaughn did the exam. He was shocked with all the pain she was going through that she was nowhere near delivering the baby.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart, you're only at five centimeters. We definitely need to get you moving around so your water will break.  
  
Vaughn then moved from the end of the bed to where Sydney was to help her stand up.  
  
Vaughn: Ready sweetie? I will help you has gently as possible. We're in no rush.  
  
Sydney: Yeah, ok.  
  
As slowly as he could, Vaughn got Sydney standing. Then they very slowly moved around the cabin. All of a sudden Sydney let out a low moan. Vaughn knew she was just working through a contraction.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, just hold on to me and breathe. I promise I've got you. Just relax, don't fight the pain. If you do you will just exhaust yourself more, and you need your strength when its time to push.  
  
Vaughn had been timing the contractions and they now were five minutes apart, lasting a minute each time one came on. He knew if Sydney's water didn't break soon she would be too worn out to push. Just as Sydney let out another moan, she felt a low pop in her lower abdomen. All of a sudden she felt a gush between her legs. Sydney and Vaughn looked down at the same time.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, my water just broke.  
  
Vaughn: I know, sweetheart. Let's get you back to the bedroom so that I can check you again.  
  
Without another word, Vaughn lifted Sydney into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. As Vaughn put her down on the bed, Sydney was breathing through another contraction. Vaughn waited in till the pain subsided then he spoke.  
  
Vaughn: Honey, I'm going to check your progress and see if its time to push. Just try to relax for me, ok?  
  
Sydney: Ok.  
  
Vaughn then did another exam and was glad that moving around had helped so much. Sydney was now at ten centimeters.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney sweetheart, you did it. It's time to welcome our child into the world. You can push with your next contraction.  
  
As soon as the words were out of Vaughn's mouth, Sydney could feel the contraction build, starting in her lower back.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, here it comes.  
  
Vaughn: Ok Syd, just bear down and let the contraction do the work.  
  
Sydney did as she was told while Vaughn checked to see if the baby's head was emerging. He was that it was, but as soon as Sydney's contraction ended the baby's head went back inside the birth canal. Sydney collapsed against the pillows to catch her breath before the next contraction hit her at full force.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart, you're doing great. Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here, I promise.  
  
Sydney then stiffened as another contraction took over her body. She felt as if she wasn't in control anymore. It felt as if her body was jut going on basic instinct. She let the contraction do the work, and she could barely hear what Vaughn was saying to her.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, relax for a minute. Don't push. Thebaby's head is out and I need to check for the cord around its neck and clean out its airway. Just try to pant while I do that, ok?  
  
Sydney: Ok, but hurry. I really need to push!  
  
Vaughn checked for the cord around the baby's neck but didn't feel it, which was a good sign. Then he cleaned out the airway, but the baby still wasn't crying, which really scared him. They could not lose this baby after all Sydney had been through.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, sweetie, give me one last push, ok?  
  
Sydney did as she was told and the baby finally emerged into Vaughn's waiting arms. Then he finally cut the cord and the baby was free from Sydney. Vaughn looked in awe at the baby, his beautiful baby girl. He was still trying to get the baby to breathe when all of a sudden she let out a cry.  
  
Vaughn: Thank God.  
  
Sydney (weakly): Vaughn, is the baby ok?  
  
Vaughn (tears in eyes): Syd, our daughter is fine. Just fine.  
  
Sydney: Daughter?  
  
Vaughn: Yes, sweetheart.  
  
Vaughn then brought the newborn over to Sydney's waiting arms.  
  
Sydney (crying): Welcome to the world,little one. I love you so much.  
  
Vaughn: I love you so much my little Faith Laura... Syd, what is her last name going to be?  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, I was thinking we would name her Faith Laura Bristow until we get married, and then you can adopt her. Then her name will legally be Faith Laura Bristow–Vaughn. Is that all right with you?  
  
Vaughn: Syd, that's fine with me. Nothing would make me happier than adopting this little angel and giving her my name. I love you both, so much.  
  
Sydney: I love you too Michael, so much. You will never know how much.  
  
End of Chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter 12

Moving On From Tragedy  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Thanks to Nichole and Elektra for all your help. I'm sorry it's taken  
  
me so long to get this up, I had major writer's block plus finals last week.  
  
Anyway, here it is. This is the second to the last chapter.  
  
Setting: Safe House, Germany  
  
Even in her first hour of her life, little Faith Laura Bristow was already  
  
quite alert. She stared into her Sydney's eyes and began to squirm and route  
  
for her mother's breast.  
  
Vaughn (laughing): I think she's hungry.  
  
Sydney nodded in agreement and prepared to breastfeed her daughter for the  
  
first time. One good thing about being in a safe house was having lots of  
  
reading time, which allowed her to learn lots of things about her pregnancy  
  
and what was to follow. Breastfeeding was important to her and she wanted to  
  
make sure she knew what she was doing.  
  
After a few minutes the baby was nursing well and Vaughn decided it would be  
  
a good time to step away to call Jack. He stood up and kissed each of his  
  
girls; Sydney's soft lips and Faith's teeny hand.  
  
Vaughn: You're doing great, Syd. Everything you do impresses me even more.  
  
Sydney (blushing): Thanks.  
  
Vaughn: You're welcome. Hey, I'm going to go call your dad, okay? He'd want  
  
to know you had the baby and you're both okay.  
  
Sydney: Okay, hurry back.  
  
Vaughn smiled and stepped into the next room and dialed Jack's cell.  
  
Jack: Bristow.  
  
Vaughn: Jack, it's Vaughn. I just thought you'd want to know that you have a  
  
granddaughter. Sydney just gave birth about an hour ago. I can't wait until  
  
you see her, Jack; she's so beautiful.  
  
Jack: Is Sydney alright?  
  
Vaughn: Yeah, Syd's fine. But, we had a problem while she was in labor,  
  
though.  
  
Jack: What sort of problem?  
  
Vaughn: Well, I called Dr. Andrews when her contractions started and he told  
  
me that he was on his way. So, when I heard him pull up outside, I went out  
  
to walk him inside. But, when I got there, I found him dead in his car. Then  
  
I saw Sark and I knew that he was there to come after Sydney and the baby. I  
  
had the opportunity to protect them so I took it. I shot him three times in  
  
his chest, Jack. Point blank. I drug his body around back, but I'm not sure  
  
what else to do with him right now. Do you think you could get that taken  
  
care of for me?  
  
Jack: Sure. I'll make a call when we're through. How did Sydney take the  
  
news?  
  
Vaughn: I haven't told her yet actually. I wasn't sure what to say; she's  
  
just been though so much lately already, I just wanted to make sure I told  
  
the right way.  
  
Jack: I understand, Vaughn. You'll just have to be as gentle as possible. I  
  
will take care of Sark and getting you all back to LA. I'll contact you when I know details  
  
about your flight. For now, you should get them to a hospital to be checked out. I'll call the hospital and let them know you're coming in with a newborn. Tell Sydney I love her and that I can't wait to meet my granddaughter.  
  
Vaughn: I will. Thanks, Jack.  
  
Jack: It's not a problem... Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn: Yeah?  
  
Jack: What's her name?  
  
Vaughn: Faith Laura Bristow; and she's gorgeous, just like her mother.  
  
Jack (smiling): You take care of them. I'll be in touch.  
  
Vaughn: I will, I promise. Bye  
  
With that, Vaughn hung up the phone and headed back to Sydney's room with no  
  
clue how to tell her about what happened with Sark. When he entered the bedroom again he took in the picture that was in front of him. Sydney had Faith nestled in her arms. They looked so peaceful. Vaughn: Your dad says he to tell you he loves you and that he can't wait to  
  
see Faith. He's going to work on getting us home as soon as possible so long  
  
as you see a doctor first.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, you know I'm not going anywhere while our lives are in  
  
danger. I thought Dr. Andrews was on his way anyway.  
  
Vaughn: Remember when I disappeared earlier and you asked where I went?  
  
Well, Dr. Andrews [i]did[/i] come. But, when I got out there, he was dead.  
  
Somehow, Sark found out where we were.  
  
Sydney (scared): What? Vaughn! We need to get out of he-  
  
Vaughn: Shh, Syd, don't worry. We're all going to be fine now. Sark's dead.  
  
I shot him three times. Once for each of us.  
  
Vaughn smiled and was relieved to see Sydney do the same.  
  
Sydney: You're sure?... Okay, let's go.  
  
He gently scooped the sleeping baby into his arms and helped Sydney get up.   
  
Vaughn helped her to the car and guided her to the back seat, which was  
  
more comfortable. He placed Faith in the car seat they had purchased  
  
two weeks earlier. The car ride to the hospital was peaceful and Sydney  
  
never took her eyes off Faith's small form.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, she's so beautiful. It's amazing that she is even part of him.  
  
Vaughn: Syd, Sweetheart, she's beautiful because she's part of you. Sark isn't important anymore. I promise you will never have to go though that pain again.  
  
Then they fell in to a peaceful bliss again.  
  
Vaughn: We're here.  
  
Sydney: Okay.  
  
Vaughn got out of the diver's side of the car and walked around to help Sydney out and unbuckled Faith from her car seat.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart, are you okay?  
  
Sydney: I'm fine, just a little sore and sleepy. Lets get this done so that we  
  
can go home.  
  
Setting: Hospital, Germany  
  
Vaughn and Sydney entered the hospital and Vaughn guided Sydney over to a  
  
waiting room chair and sat Faith's carrier down beside her. Then he went up to the nurse's station to check them in.  
  
Vaughn: Excuse me, I need some help. My fiancé just gave birth and I would  
  
like to get her and the baby checked out.  
  
Nurse: Right away, Sir. Come with me  
  
Vaughn went back over to Sydney and Faith and helped them stand and then the  
  
nurse led them back to an examination room.  
  
Nurse: The doctor will be with you right away.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney waited less then fifteen minutes. They were sitting  
  
quietly when they heard the door open.  
  
Dr. Morgan: Hello. I was told that you just gave birth and needed to checked  
  
out, is that correct?  
  
Vaughn: Yes.  
  
Dr. Morgan: Okay, how long ago did you give birth, Miss?  
  
Sydney: About two hours ago. You can call me Sydney.  
  
Dr. Morgan: Okay, Sydney, I am going to check you over first while my nurse  
  
checks out your daughter, alright?  
  
Sydney: Okay, her name is Faith.  
  
Dr. Morgan: Sydney, that's a beautiful name. Now, just lie back and relax. I promise I will be as gentle as I can.  
  
Dr. Morgan did the exam quickly and helped her sit up and adjust her gown.  
  
Dr. Morgan: Sydney, you're doing great. You look fine and your cervix is firm and there are no rips or tears. So, as long as you are feeling okay, you're free to head home if you like.  
  
Nurse: Your daughter is also in perfect health. She's 5lb 3oz and 18 inches long.  
  
Dr. Morgan: All we need to do now is fill out the birth certificate.  
  
Sydney: Okay.  
  
Dr. Morgan: You daughter's full name?  
  
Sydney: Faith Laura Bristow  
  
Dr. Morgan: Time of birth?  
  
Vaughn: 3:30 am  
  
Dr. Morgan: Father's name?  
  
Sydney: He's dead, but his name was Julian Sark  
  
Dr. Morgan: Okay, we're all done here. I will go get your release papers then  
  
you may go.  
  
Vaughn & Sydney: Thank you.  
  
Just then Vaughn's cell phone rang he checked the caller ID, it read 'Jack  
  
Bristow.'  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I'll be right back; it's your dad.  
  
Sydney: Okay, I'll be fine. I love you.  
  
Vaughn: I love you too, so much, Sweetheart. I'll be right back then we can get out of  
  
here, okay.  
  
Vaughn stepped out of Sydney's room and into the hallway  
  
Vaughn: Hello?  
  
Jack: Vaughn, Sark has been taken care of and when you finish up at the hospital, my private jet will be waiting at an airstrip ten minutes away.  
  
Vaughn: Thank you, Jack, for all your help. Sydney and Faith are fine so as soon  
  
as we sign the release papers, we're free to go. We'll be at the jet in about  
  
twenty minutes.  
  
Jack: I'm glad they're both healthy. I will meet you to pick you up when you get back to  
  
LA.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, Jack.  
  
Jack: Keep them safe, Michael. I will see you when you land.  
  
Vaughn: I will Jack, bye.  
  
Vaughn reentered and saw Sydney with Faith in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Sydney was just smiling as she looked down at their daughter.  
  
Vaughn: Your father said he has a jet ready and waiting to take us back to LA and that he will met us at the airport when we land.  
  
Sydney: Good. I have missed him so much.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Dr. Morgan with the release papers. Vaughn and Sydney signed them quickly.  
  
Dr. Morgan: If you don't have any questions for me, you're free to go.  
  
Sydney & Vaughn: No. Thank you. Dr. Morgan: Good Luck.  
  
Vaughn helped Sydney out to the car and buckled Faith back into her car seat  
  
and head to the airstrip.  
  
Setting: Jack's Private Jet  
  
Sydney and Vaughn arrived at the jet fifteen minutes later and boarded. Sydney was exhausted and looked as if she would just fall asleep at any moment.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart, why don't you go to sleep in the bedroom. I'll watch  
  
Faith and wake you up when she gets hungry.  
  
Sydney: That sounds like a great idea. Wake me up it she needs anything at all.  
  
Vaughn: Don't worry, I will. I love you. Sydney: Love you, too.  
  
Sydney headed to the bedroom. Vaughn sat there just looking down at Faith  
  
thinking how much his life had changed in the last three years. He was  
  
married to Lauren; then he found out who she really was and was free to go  
  
back to Sydney, who was still married to Sark. He ended up killing him and now he was  
  
engaged to Sydney and they planned to marry as soon as they got back to LA. He  
  
was going to adopted the little angel that was lying in his arms and raise  
  
her as his own. He couldn't wait to build the life with Sydney that he always wanted and probably would have had if they had been able to go to Santa Barbara the night she disappeared.  
  
But that was past and all that counted now was that she was back in his life and that they were headed home back to LA where the belonged.  
  
End of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Moving On From Tragedy Chapter 13  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers you the best. A huge thank you goes out to Nichole and Elektra for all your help with this story  
  
Setting: Private Airport, LA  
  
Vaughn and Sydney had just landed and were head off the plane Sydney had missed her dad so much all she wanted to do was hold him in her arms. Jack was waiting for them he had missed his daughter so much these last two months and he couldn't wait to see his new granddaughter he was watching out the window of airport as Sydney and Vaughn walked off the plane he noticed that Vaughn was holding the baby carrier and Sydney had the baby in her arms. As they walked in to the main lobby of the airport Jack Eyes locked with Sydney if she hadn't had Faith in her arms she would have given Jack a huge hug.  
  
Sydney: Dad I missed you  
  
Jack: Sweetheart I missed you too so much  
  
Vaughn just watched the exchange between father and daughter he just marveled at how normal they all seemed at that very moment in time. No CIA, nothing standing in their way they were just happy.  
  
Sydney: Dad I would like you to met Faith Laura Bristow your granddaughter. Would you like to hold her?  
  
Jack: Of course  
  
Sydney placed Faith in her father's waiting arms Jack was stunned by this child's beauty she had Sydney's eyes and wisps brown hair and she looked like an angel.  
  
Jack: She's beautiful Sydney she looks just like you when you were born.  
  
Sydney: Thank you dad.  
  
Just then Faith started fussing so Sydney took her back from Jack's embrace.  
  
Sydney: I think she's sleepy and getting hungry.  
  
Jack: Well why don't we head back to my place and we can have a nice family dinner I was hoping we could spend some time together.  
  
Sydney: That sounds great lets go. Plus we have something we need to tell you anyway.  
  
Setting: Jack's Apartment  
  
They had just arrived at Jack's home. Jack got out of the car and moved to the passenger side to get the baby carrier.  
  
Jack: Vaughn why don't you help Sydney in I will take care of Faith.  
  
Vaughn: Thank you Jack  
  
Jack headed inside while Vaughn gently helped Sydney out of the back seat.  
  
Vaughn: Ready sweetheart we will move as fast you want to we're in no hurry.  
  
Vaughn slowly help Sydney into a standing position and guide her up the front steps slowly. Once they entered the foyer Vaughn guided Sydney to the living room and help her on to the sofa where jack was sitting with Faith peacefully sleeping in his arms. The looked like the perfect little family.  
  
Jack: Dinner should be here in about thirty minutes would you like any thing to drink Sweetheart? Vaughn?  
  
Sydney: Water would be nice thanks dad  
  
Vaughn: Same thing Jack thanks  
  
Jack placed Faith back in the carrier then headed to the kitchen to grab the drinks Sydney turned to Vaughn once Jack was out of earshot.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn how do we tell my dad were getting married?  
  
Vaughn Syd, I am sure he will be happy for us after all we been through to get to this point. I really don't think he will object to us getting married he knows how much we love each other.  
  
Sydney: You're right Vaughn I don't know why I am so scared to tell him all the sudden.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart you have been through so much these last few months. I believe that he will be glad that you finally found some happiness after all this chaos.  
  
Just then Jack reentered the living room with their drinks  
  
Jack (handing Vaughn and Sydney their drinks): Here you go.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks  
  
Sydney: Dad Vaughn and I have something we need to discuss with you.  
  
Jack Ok sweetheart.  
  
Sydney: Dad Vaughn and I  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Jack: Hold on there is the food  
  
Jack got up off the sofa and answered the door and paid the delivery boy  
  
Jack: I'll get the plates and then we can get back to what you need to tell me honey.  
  
Sydney: Ok  
  
Faith began to fuss and cry Vaughn got up off the sofa and unbuckled her from her car seat.  
  
Vaughn: What's wrong princess daddy is here don't cry clam down.  
  
Sydney: She probably hungry it about time for her to nurse again. I take her in the spare bedroom. I will be right back. .  
  
Sydney grabbed the diaper bag off the coffee table and headed to the bedroom. Jack returned from the kitchen with the food.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney will be right back Faith needed to nurse.  
  
Jack: Ok dinner can wait.  
  
Jack and Vaughn sat on the sofa in comfortable silence. No wanting to speak in till Sydney returned. Sydney emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later with Faith in her arms resting peacefully.  
  
Vaughn: Here sweetheart let me take her.  
  
Vaughn took Faith from Sydney and that when Jack noticed a ring on Sydney's left hand.  
  
Jack: Sydney?  
  
Sydney: Yes dad  
  
Sydney noticed that her dad had finally caught glimpse of her left hand. Which she was trying to conceal till the right time. She thought well it's now or never. She went over and took a seat by Vaughn on the sofa she linked hands with him a squeezed Vaughn turned to face her and gave her a reassuring and loving look which melted away all her worries.  
  
Sydney (nervous): Dad while we were in Germany right before Faith was born Vaughn asked me to marry him and I accepted.  
  
Jack had the trademark Bristow stone face in place. Sydney hated when he did this but she knew that even if Jack Bristow didn't show emotion that he was happy for her she hoped.  
  
Sydney: Dad?  
  
End of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Moving On From Tragedy  
Chapter 14 A/N: Here is the next chapter enjoy.  
  
Previously:  
  
Sydney (nervous): Dad while we were in Germany right before Faith was born Vaughn asked me to marry him and I accepted.  
  
Jack had the trademark Bristow stone face in place. Sydney hated when he did this but she knew that even if Jack Bristow didn't show emotion that he was happy for her she hoped.  
  
Sydney: Dad?  
  
Jack sat the showing no emotions at all. But it wasn't because he was mad about their engagement. He was very delighted for them he just didn't know how to put his reaction in to words.  
  
Jack: Sydney I'm happy for you both. I how hard it has been for both of you to get to this point after everything that has happened. I am just sorry that it happened at all.  
  
Sydney (with tears in her eyes): Thank you dad. I love you.  
  
Jack noticed all the sudden Sydney looked worn out.  
  
Jack: Sweetheart why don't you and Vaughn use my spare bedroom and you can go home in the morning that way you don't have to pack up Faith.  
  
Sydney: Thank Dad.  
  
Setting: Spare Bedroom  
  
Sydney and Vaughn headed to the bedroom. Sydney went in to the bathroom to change and Vaughn made sure Faith was ready for the night as well. Sydney reemerged from the bathroom in her most comfortable outfit. Vaughn looked up and realized even when Sydney was in sweats she looked gorgeous.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn what are we going to do we have no crib for Faith?  
  
Vaughn: Honey don't worry about it she can sleep on my chest that way if she wakes up in the middle of the night I can feel her stir right away.  
  
Sydney when around to the other side of the bed were Vaughn was and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin in his neck.  
  
Sydney: You know I love you right?  
  
Vaughn: I know I love you too Syd.  
  
Sydney turned so that she was facing Vaughn.  
  
Sydney: No Vaughn I mean I love you to the depths of my soul. I mean first I find out I'm married to Sark and then he rapes me and we found out about Lauren and I found out that I was pregnant you stood by me when you had no reason too after everything we've been through. You could have left me to deal with everything by myself but you didn't and for that I never be able too repay you.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney I stood by you because I never stopped loving you and I just wanted to protect you. Syd you have been through so much more pain then anyone should have go through ever. I never told you this but I was planning on asking Lauren for a divorce when we got home because I realized while we were on the mission that I still was deeply in love with you and I was just hoping that once we got home that you would take me back. I believe what Sark and Lauren did was a blessing in disguise otherwise I think I would still be refusing to admit that I was in love with you and we wouldn't be where we are right now engaged and with a baby.  
  
Sydney: I know but right now I am happier then I ever thought possible in the lives we led. I just never want to take anything for granted anymore it not very often people get a second change with the love of their life.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetheart I know what you me and I will never take you or our happiness for granted ever again.  
  
Just then Faith began to cry. Sydney and Vaughn break their gaze and look down at Faith.  
  
Vaughn: I think our princess wants attention.  
  
Sydney: I think she hungry it's been a while I'll take care of her then we will head for bed we have a big day tomorrow.  
  
Vaughn: Yes we do.  
  
Sydney gently eased on to the bed with Faith in her arm and undid her top and began to nurse Faith. Vaughn was stunned at how normal the scene that played out in front of him seemed a mother and a child with not a care in the world at that very moment. Sydney finished with Faith and rested her on her shoulder and rubbed he back in small circles in till she fell asleep.  
  
Vaughn: Here let me take her honey.  
  
Sydney handed her over to Vaughn and climbed under the covers the minute she rested her head she fell asleep. Vaughn climbed in next to Sydney and rested Faith on his chest and reached up to turn off the light and drifted off to sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Moving On From Tragedy

Chapter 15

A/N: Again I am so sorry for the lack of an update I have been dealing with major writers block on this one. So you get an extra long chapter because you have waited so long for it.

Setting: The Next Morning Jack's Condo Spare Bedroom

Vaughn was waking up slowly as he felt Faith stir on his chest he turned his head toward Sydney and realized she was still sound asleep. Vaughn turn back to Faith when he felt her awake fully. He looked down and she was staring at him with the same brown eyes her mother had.

Vaughn: Good morning sweetheart did u sleep well?

Faith just continued stare at her father as green orbs met brown.

Vaughn: Why don't I get you dressed and we see what your grad papa up too while we let your mother sleep.

Vaughn slowly eased off the bed so not to wake Sydney and took Faith's diaper bag and headed in to the bathroom to change her Vaughn dressed her pink body suite, denim dress, navy shoes, and pink socks. Which Jack bought her when he knew they were heading home.

Setting: Kitchen

He took her out to the kitchen to heat up the bottle Sydney had pumped the night before for Faith if Vaughn woke up with her. As the bottle finished heating up Vaughn heard footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Jack and headed to the kitchen table with the morning newspaper in front of him.

Vaughn: Morning Jack

Jack: Morning Michael. Where's Sydney?

Vaughn: She still asleep she is still worn out with everything that has happened I don't think she will be up for awhile yet.

Jack: Probably not. What are your plans today?

Vaughn: I was thinking we would take Faith to meet everyone and tell them about our engagement. And go out to lunch with Weiss and you if you can get away for a while Jack. Then head home so Faith we can get settled in.

Jack: Getting away for lunch should not be a problem.

Vaughn: Great

Just then the microwave beep with Faith's bottle.

Vaughn: Jack can you take Faith for a moment please.

Jack: Sure it would be my pleasure .

Vaughn handed Faith to Jack while he prepared her bottle the rest of the way.

Jack looked down at his granddaughter her brown eyes met his gray.

Jack: Good morning angel.

Vaughn turned and saw the scene in front of him. Usually stone faced Jack Bristow had a smile on his face and looked content holding Faith in his arms . Not wanting to disturb the scene he saw he placed the bottle on the kitchen table.

Vaughn: Jack would you feed Faith while I shower and wake Sydney so we can get moving this morning?

Jack: Sure Michael we will be fine go get ready.

Setting: Bedroom

Vaughn headed out of the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom to shower Vaughn quickly shower and got ready . As he reentered the bedroom Sydney was still asleep he really didn't want to wake her but they had to get moving this morning. So he went over to her side of the bed and bent down . Vaughn brushed a piece of hair off Sydney's forehead and let his hand trail down the side of her face.

Vaughn (softly): Sweetheart it's time to wake up

Sydney (sleepily): hummmmâ€ Vaughn â€ five more minutes please

Vaughn: Come on honey we need to get moving Faith is already dressed and your dad is feeding her morning bottle.

With no responds from Sydney. Vaughn thought of the perfect thing he leaned down and slowly started kissing her in no time she started to respond to his lips on hers and she finally fully awoke.

Sydney: I want to wake up like that from now on.

Vaughn: That I can do now we need to get moving if we are going to bring Faith to meet everyone.

Sydney slowly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom as she entered she turned and looked at Vaughn .

Sydney: Vaughn give twenty minutes.

Vaughn: Ok Syd. I am going to check on Faith and your father.

Sydney: Ok.

Setting: Living Room

Vaughn left the bedroom and went back to the living room and found Jack with Faith still in his arms singing her a lullaby while she drifted off to sleep. Vaughn was amazed how gentle Jack could be with his granddaughter.

Vaughn: Jack Sydney awake we are going to leave in about twenty minutes.

Jack: Ok Faith is packed and ready to go I am just going to put her in her carrier.

Vaughn: Thanks Jack.

Fifteen minutes later Sydney emerged for the bedroom ready for the day.

Jack: Good morning sweetheart

Sydney: Good morning dad

Vaughn went over to her and placed a soft kiss on his fiancée's lips and leaned into her ear .

Vaughn(whispered): Good morning beautiful

Sydney(whispered) Good morning handsome.

Vaughn released Sydney from his embrace and went over to Faith and put on her jean jacket very carefully so not to wake her then lifted her in her carrier off the sofa .

Vaughn: Ok lets get a move on before Faith wakes up.

Everyone headed to their cars .

Setting: JTF Center , CIA

Sydney, Vaughn, and Jack arrived fifteen minutes later and headed into the rotunda . Vaughn had Faith in her carrier but she was still asleep. No one knew the where back in the states but Jack. Sydney and Vaughn headed to Weiss's desk he was working on a report as they walked up.

Vaughn: Hey Weiss.

Weiss spun around at the sound of the familiar voice

Weiss: Vaughn Sydney when did you get back?

Vaughn: Actually last night

Weiss reached to embraced both of his best friends when he noticed what Vaughn was carrying in his hand .

Weiss: Is this?

Sydney: Weiss this is Faith.

Weiss: Sydney she is beautiful

Sydney: Thanks Weiss .

Weiss: When was she born?

Just as Sydney was about to respond Carrie caught her attention.

Carrie: Your back

Sydney: Yeah

As Sydney waved the ring on her finger caught Weiss's attention. As soon as she turned back to face him.

Weiss : A baby is not your only surprise for me is it.

Sydney: Actually no Vaughn and I are engaged .

Weiss: When did this happened?

Vaughn: About a week before Faith was born.

Weiss looked between his two best friends again and saw just what a perfect family they made with together.

Weiss: Congratulation you two you finally look happy for once in a very long time.

Vaughn: Thanks Weiss that means a lot to us.

Weiss: But how are you home? We haven't gotten Sark yet.

Vaughn: Actually Sark is dead I killed him myself. He came to the cabin we were staying at and killed the doctor outside the cabin while Sydney was in labor. I actually deliver Faith myself. There was now way he was ever going to get near Sydney ever again.

Weiss: Wow

Vaughn turned to Sydney.

Vaughn : Sweetheart are you ready to go to lunch?

Sydney: Sure Weiss will you and my Father join us?

Weiss : Of course

Sydney turned to get her fathers attention.

Sydney: Dad were head to lunch are you going to join us?

Jack: Of course sweetheart.

The group gathered to decide where to head to eat .

Vaughn: So where to Syd?

Sydney: I say we go to Etherial Love.

Everyone turned to look at Sydney to see if they had heard her right.

Vaughn: Franice's restaurant ? Are you sure Syd?

Sydney: Yes I have been putting off going there since I have been back I think it time I finally made peace with it.

Everyone (unsure low voice): Ok.

So everyone headed out of the rotunda and to the restaurant.

Setting: En route to the restaurant

Vaughn: Syd I was thinking about our wedding date.

Sydney: Actually I was too. How do you feel about October first since that date is special to us.

Vaughn: I was thinking the same thing that only gives us three months to plan the wedding.

Sydney: We can do it.

Vaughn: Ok October first it is then and Faith's adoption should be done by then too or sooner for that matter.

Sydney: Sounds perfect.

Just then they turned into the driveway of the restaurant.

Sydney turned and looked at the sign and felt tears well up in her eyes .

Vaughn: Sweetheart you sure you can do this.

Sydney: Yes Vaughn I can I need too I will be all right I promise.

Vaughn: Ok.

Sydney and Vaughn entered and spotted Jack and Weiss.

Sydney and Vaughn: Hey

They all sat and had a wonderful time when near the end of there meal Vaughn cleared his throat.

Vaughn: Sydney and I have an announcement to make. We have set our wedding date we have decided on October first.

Weiss and Jack looked really happy for the couple and said congratulations and they finished their meals as if they didn't have a care in the world.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Moving On From Tragedy

Chapter 16

A/N: I know it as been forever since I have updated this. But ever since school got out August 11th I had 6 weeks off before fall quarter started and got really busy with family and friends. Then school started up again I am taking Accounting and Intro to Law this fall and have had a ton of homework and this just ended up going to the way side. And just recently have been dealing with family issues with my little brother and the holiday's term paper and finals. Again I am sorry for not updating sooner. Tissue Warning

Kelli

Setting: 3 weeks before the wedding, Sydney and Vaughn's Apartment

Sydney was sitting on the sofa reading with the baby monitor on the table in case Faith woke from her nap early. She was reading a bridal magazine trying to find the perfect wedding dress but stilling hadn't found the perfect one. She was getting frustrated when all the sudden she had the urge to call up Franice and ask for her advice. When all at once it hit her like a ton of bricks that Franice was dead and would not be there to offer her advice anymore on any subject much less which wedding dress to choose. Sydney then tossed the bridal magazine on the coffee table and curled up on the sofa and cried for her best friend and let out the emotions about everything since her return. Yes she had a Vaughn back in her life and a beautiful baby in the next room. But she was still compartmentalizing her emotions she never felt like she could breakdown in front of anyone. She was Sydney Bristow after all. Everyone thought Sydney Bristow was resilient she never let anything or anyone knock her down the truth was she never let her full guard down. Vaughn had been the only one to see who the real Sydney really was. And even letting him see the real her some times scared the hell out of her. Faith started crying but Sydney did not hear her through her own sobs.

Setting: JTF Center, Vaughn's Office

Meanwhile, Vaughn was trying to reach Sydney to tell her he had to work late and wouldn't be home till after 9 so not to stay up waiting for him. But he was getting no answer at home at first he thought maybe Sydney had taken Faith to run some errands. So he had tried her cell phone but she wasn't answering Finally after hanging up for the fourth time in and hour to try and reach Sydney Vaughn was getting worried that something was wrong at home so Vaughn pushed back his chair from his desk and left his office. Just as Vaughn turned the corner he ran right into Jack.

Jack: Michael where are you going we have a debrief in twenty minutes.

Vaughn: I know we do Jack but I need to get home I think something wrong Sydney not answering at home or her cell phone. And she always answers her cell phone no matter what she's doing at the time. I just know something wrong in the pit of my stomach with her or Faith or both. I just can't shake the feeling. I just know something wrong I need to check on them.

Jack: Ok Michael I'm coming with you.

Vaughn: Thanks Jack

Jack and Vaughn headed to the garage. Vaughn quickly got in the drivers side and waited for Jack to enter his car. Then Vaughn left the garage. With Jack following behind him as he was driving to their apartment Vaughn tried to reach Sydney once more on both numbers. As a last attempt he decided to leave a message on the voicemail of here cell phone.

Sydney's Voicemail: You have reached Sydney I am not available at the moment please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Vaughn: Sydney baby its Michael please pick up I'm worried about you please pick up. I am on my way home at this moment to make sure everything is alright.

Setting Sydney and Vaughn's Apartment

Vaughn flipped his phone closed just as he turned on to their street. As he entered their driveway he saw that the living room light was dark and that Faith's room the lights were dark. Vaughn quickly got out of his car and was followed by Jack. As the entered the apartment Vaughn called out for her.

Vaughn: Sydney baby are you here?

With no responds to his question he went further into the apartment and that when he heard Faith crying through the baby monitor as he turned to enter the nursery he saw Sydney on the sofa sobbing.

Jack: Michael you take care of Sydney I will make sure Faith is all right.

Vaughn didn't even respond to Jack's statement he was too worried about Sydney.

Vaughn: Sydney sweetheart are you all right?

Sydney didn't respond to Vaughn's question. She knew she heard Vaughn's voice tiring to talk to her but she just thought she was imaging it because she needed him so bad at that very moment. She just bolted upright and launched herself in Vaughn's arms. Vaughn was surprised by this action but he just tightly embraced her and let her cry. Vaughn wasn't sure what brought on this episode but he was just grateful he was there to comfort her.

Setting: Faith's Nursery

Jack: Shhh Faith you're all right grandpapa here don't cry sweetheart your safe.

Jack lifted Faith from her bassinet and took her to the changing table and changed her diaper but after that she was still cry he tried to give her bottle but she didn't want that either. She just kept crying. So Jack took her to rocking chair that was place in the far left corner of the room. He sat and rocked her and even sang a lullaby he sang to Sydney as a baby.

_All The Way Across Forever_

_All the way across forever,  
I will always be your friend;  
And I'll be right there to hold your hand,  
And I'll always know your name.  
And we'll travel on forever,  
On those roads that never end;  
All the way across forever,  
I will love you just the same. _

_You will fall into my heart,  
And the wind will speak your name.  
I'll get lost inside your eyes,  
And I'll find forever there.  
On the peaks and in the valleys,  
It will always be the same,  
All The Way Across Forever, everywhere. _

_I will love you under skies of gray,  
Or clear and bright and blue;  
Within the busy cities,  
Or by lonely mountain streams.  
I will love you in the summer,  
In the fall and winter, too;  
And in that endless springtime,  
in the land beyond our dreams. _

_You will fall into my heart,  
And the wind will speak your name.  
I'll get lost inside your eyes,  
And I'll find forever there.  
On the peaks and in the valleys,  
It will always be the same,  
All The Way Across Forever, everywhere. _

_In the laughter of the children,  
You will hear my laughter, too,  
And you'll find me in the silent stars  
That twinkle now and then;  
So if I'm not there, just walk along  
Until our rendezvous,  
And one moment past forever,  
I will be with you again. _

_You will fall into my heart,  
And the wind will speak your name.  
I'll get lost inside your eyes,  
And I'll find forever there.  
On the peaks and in the valleys,  
It will always be the same,  
All The Way Across Forever, everywhere._

But Faith was still fussy and was sobbing so hard Jack was afraid she was going to make herself sick.

Setting: Living room

Sydney was still in Vaughn's arms crying it just broke Vaughn's heart to see her like this with no way to help her .She hadn't said a word since she had launched herself in his arms. He also could hear Faith still screaming in her room. It seemed Jack was having no success getting her to clam down either.

Finally Vaughn felt Sydney's crying start to subside and her breathing return to normal. She slowly removed herself from Vaughn's embrace and looked up into his emerald green eyes. She didn't say a word to Vaughn she just left the sofa and went into Faith's nursery.

Setting: Faith's Nursery

Jack heard someone enter but he didn't look up he had just gotten Faith to clam down and settled and soundly sleeping in his arms. He slowly got up and placed Faith in the bassinet again and went over to Sydney.

Jack: Sweetheart are you all right?

Sydney avoided Jack's question completely and when over to Faith and picked up her sleeping angel and cuddled her in her arms. Jack wasn't sure what had just happened so he went to the living room to speak with Vaughn.

Setting: Living room

Vaughn was very concerned about Sydney it seemed as if she was in a fog just doing things automatically.

Jack: Michael do you know what wrong with Sydney I spoke to her in the nursery but she didn't respond to my question at all.

Vaughn: Jack I really have no clue what is going on she just seems to be in a fog. She wouldn't talk to me either. She just got up with out saying a word to me. But the way she was crying I know something is terribly wrong. I 'm just not sure what it could be.

Jack: What if I take Faith for the night so you can help Sydney work through whatever is wrong

Vaughn: Thank you Jack I think that would really help us out tonight.

Jack: Vaughn its really no problem I just want to make sure Sydney is all right and to tell you the truth once I found out Faith was born I had our old playroom made into a nursery in case you two needed some downtime. So really it's not a problem.

Vaughn: Jack Thank you

Jack: I will go gather Faith's things for the night then we will be on our way.

Setting: Faith's Nursery

Jack reentered the nursery the most peaceful scène Sydney was asleep with Faith cuddled in her arms. He quietly walked up to where Sydney was and slowly shook her awake.

Jack: Sydney sweetheart can you wake up for me please.

Sydney (sleepily): Daddy?

Jack: Yes angel it's me. Sydney I need to get Faith's things together I am going to take her for tonight if that's ok?

Sydney (to emotionally spent to argue): OK thanks dad. I love you 

Jack: I love you too so much.

So Jack gathered Faith's things and got her set to spend her first night away from her mom and dad Jack walked out of the nursery ready to go.

Sydney and Vaughn: Bye sweetheart.

With that Jack left and Vaughn turned to Sydney and gazed into her rich chocolate eyes. And took her hand and lead her back out to the sofa.

Setting: Living room

Vaughn: Syd I think we need to talk you really scared me today sweetheart I really don't want to see you in that much pain in my life ever again it broke my heart to know I couldn't do anything to help you. Syd please tell me what's going on I just want to help you whatever it is. Just start from the begging we have all the time in the world.

Sydney: It's so painful to explain but I was looking at a bridal magazine trying to pick a wedding dress when I was getting frustrated because nothing seemed right to chose for our wedding when I suddenly got the urge to call Francie to ask for her advice.

At this point Sydney had tears running down her face and Vaughn reached up to wipe them away. And took Sydney's face in his hands.

Vaughn: Oh sweetheart I am so sorry

Sydney: Then it hit me like a brick that Franice wasn't alive anymore I couldn't talk to her about my wedding or anything anymore. She wouldn't be there to see us finally get our happy ending. Then my emotions just finally broke about everything that has ever happened Danny, SD-6, My mother, missing for two years, being Julia, Lauren, Sark, and the rape the floodgates opened all at once and I just let it all go. Like I never have before.

Vaughn: Sweetheart I have a suggestion but you can tell me no if its too painful to do right now ok?

Sydney: OK.

Vaughn: Well I know where Franice is buried but I didn't bring it but till I thought you might be ready. And now I think would be the right time because I think you need the closure for that part of your life before we can move ahead in our future together and as a family.

Sydney: Vaughn I think your right and I am not angry with you for keeping from me because truthfully I don't think I would have been ready to face this in less what happened to me today happened. I just couldn't face the past yet and now I think I can.

Vaughn: Ok Sydney if your sure I will trust your judgment.

Sydney: Thanks honey for understand that I need to do this

Vaughn: Sweetheart I will do anything for you to make sure you never go through that horrible pain again.

Sydney: Vaughn I think you need to take me to do this before I lose my nerve.

Vaughn: Ok Syd lets go.

Setting: In the car on the way to the cemetery.

Sydney was very quite reflecting on her past and who the real Franice and not who Allison was. Vaughn understood and didn't want to disturb her. She needed this he understood that.

Setting The Cemetery Francie's Grave

Vaughn lead Sydney over to Francie's gravestone and slowly walked away to give her time with her best friend. Sydney slowly traced her name with her finger. With tears brimming in her eyes. Sydney slowly kneeled down and began speaking.

Sydney: Francie my dear best friend I'm so sorry about the way your life turned out it never would have if you had never met me. I will always blame myself for what happened to you. All because you were friends with me. Franice I need you to understand I never meant to hurt you ever I never wanted you to get mixed up in my double life with Sloane , SD-6, and the CIA but you did and that my fault I just wish I had found out about everything before it was to late to save you. I love you Franice and I always will I have to go now I promise I will be back soon to see you again.

Sydney stood up and walked back toward Vaughn. Vaughn took her in his arms and let her cry in his chest for everyone and everything she had lost.

Vaughn: Syd you ready to go?

Sydney: Yeah I think so.

Vaughn: I love you Sydney

Sydney: I love you too Vaughn.

With those words spoken Sydney and Vaughn walked out of the cemetery leaving the past behind and looking forward to the future.

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Moving On From Tragedy

Chapter 17 

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated but here it is the final chapter thank you for always reviewing and sticking with me since this was my first Alias fan fiction.

Sydney was standing in front of the full length mirror in there bedroom thinking back over the last year of her life and the miracle the future had in store she couldn't believe that her and Vaughn had finally found happiness in their lives after everything they'd been through.

He had been gentle and caring and wonderful father to Faith when he had no reason to be besides the fact that he loved her. It what still difficult for Sydney to accept that her life would not be ripped away again at a moment's notice. She would look over her shoulder whenever Vaughn was on the mission or she and Faith were out somewhere. She had decided after Faith was born that she wanted out of the CIA and the spying game. Sydney had decided to teach English literature at UCLA since that represented the future she never thought she would achieve.

Not only was she happy about that today held very special meaning for her it was October 1st. Her and Vaughn's in one year wedding anniversary.

Flashback

Sydney was standing on the Santa Barbara and waiting for the sun to set so her and Vaughn could become husband and wife. They had decided since they never made it

To Santa Barbara like they had originally planned before she went missing and that the pain of never being able to would to spend that weekend together would always be regrettable in less they confronted it. So when it came to choosing a location for the wedding Santa Barbara seemed like the perfect chose. A place to close the chapter of they're painful past and look forward to a hopeful future.

So there she was on her father's waiting to walk down the aisle to the man that saw who She was inside and out and could just by looking in her eye could see her soul. .

The wedding was beautiful their vows were heartfelt and touching. Sydney remember the love she saw in Vaughn's eyes it was the same love that was reflecting back in hers. Sydney knew at that very moment that her and Vaughn's hearts and souls were now and forever be combined.

End of Flashback

Jack had volunteered to keep Faith overnight so Michael and I could enjoy our first anniversary together. Sydney felt, as always that Vaughn was always there to pickup the pieces he truly was her guardian angel. She couldn't imagine how life would work out with out Michael Vaughn. Sydney was nervous not only did she want this night to be perfect but she had some new to share with Vaughn. She had found out two weeks earlier that she was pregnant and tonight she was going to make he and Michael dream of a bigger family come true. she and Michael had always had this longing in both their hearts for a big family because they had both grown-up as only children plus with them both losing a parent at a young age they felt as if their lives were in complete.

Sydney just hoped with this news that that void could be filled in both their lives. She finally felt like the pieces were falling into place and that she could finally be happy for once in a life and move from the tragedies in the past.

The End


End file.
